


The Baby-Sitter

by Neuropsyche



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Babysitter Peter Parker, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Peter is not spiderman, Power Bottom Peter Parker, Starker, Tony is Ironman, switching it up occassionaly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2020-12-24 09:01:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 23,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21096857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neuropsyche/pseuds/Neuropsyche
Summary: Tony's lost his wife and Peter steps in to take care of his daughter - and him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this story is the result of a prompt in discord  
I haven't tried a baby-sitter story, so I thought I would give it a go

“I miss mommy…”

Peter nodded, crooning to the little girl who had her arms wrapped around his neck and her nose pressed firmly against his neck, tears soaking his skin and the dress shirt that he was wearing.

“I know, Alex,” he said, feeling the sting of tears as he held Alexandra Stark, and watched as _Tony_ Stark worked his way through the small crowd of well-wishers, all dressed in sober colors and speaking in low tones to the man when he approached them, and every now and then glancing toward the child that Peter was holding as if wondering what happens, next. “I know she misses _you_, too.”

There was a sad little sniff, and the young man hugged her closer, giving her all the support that he could, loving the tiny body as he had ever since he’d become her official baby-sitter four years before.

“Is she alright?”

Peter looked at Happy, and nodded, resting his chin on Alex’s head.

“She _will_ be. Tony has to make the rounds, but he’ll spend some time with her tonight.”

He’d been focused on Marie, of course, lately, staying with his wife at her bedside in the hospital until the very end. Then there were all of the administrative things that needed done. His staff was helping, but no matter how efficient Pepper and the others were, Tony had to deal with many of them, personally, and it had kept him busy – and away from his young daughter.

“You’ve been a lot of help to him,” Happy said, putting his hand on Peter’s shoulder, and then brushing his fingertip against Alex’s cheek. “Hi, baby… Peter isn’t _pinching_ you, is he?”

She gave the driver a watery smile, but never lifted her head from the shoulder her cheek was resting on.

“No.”

“Do you need anything?”

The little girl shook her head.

“Peter has me.”

Which made Happy and Peter both smile.

“Yes, I do.”

><><><><> 

Peter was still holding Alex an hour later when the last of the guests finally left. Tony closed the door behind them, and gave a silent sigh – either relief or exhaustion, Peter wasn't sure. The billionaire’s eyes were haunted and sad, but he gave his daughter a tender smile and gathered her into his arms when she reached for him.

“How are you holding up?” Peter asked him, reaching out and pressing his hand against Alex’s back, lovingly.

“I’m fine,” Tony lied, well aware that his daughter was listening, and didn’t need to hear about his woes when she had woes of her own to deal with. “We’re going to have an early evening, though,” he added. “Would you mind staying over? Just in case?”

“Of course.”

He was, _technically_, a _part-time_ sitter, watching Alex for several hours a day as Tony ran Stark Industries and led the life of a part-time superhero, and Marie Stark had dealt with the many charity organizations that she fronted. When she’d become sick, Peter had spent more and more time with Alex as her illness drained Marie’s energy steadily, until she was relying almost entirely on Peter to do the basic care that the young child needed.

“Thanks. We’ll make sure you get some overtime pay.”

Peter’s brown eyes were compassionate.

“It’s okay, Tony,” he assured him. “Just let me know whatever I can do for you guys.”

He nodded his thanks, and turned his attention to the little girl.

“What do you want for dinner, my Bella?”

The little girl smiled at the term of endearment, and leaned into her father’s embrace.

“Pancakes!”

Tony frowned, pretending to be perplexed as he looked over at Peter, who was leaning against the kitchen island.

“Do pancakes exist after 10 am, Peter?”

“I don’t know,” Peter replied, feeling a little surge of relief at the light-hearted teasing that was being initiated between father and daughter. Tony had had such a rough time of it, recently, and Alex had sensed that turmoil and had been reflecting some of it, as well. “We might see if there’s a pancake tree we can grow.”

“Can we, Peter?” she asked, hopefully, her brown eyes – the exact same shade and shape as Tony’s – so hopeful that he felt his heart skip a beat. “Please?”

God, he loved that little girl.

“You go help your dad get ready for bed,” Peter told her. “I’ll see what we have for seeds in the pantry.”

“Yay!” she wriggled, letting Tony know that she wanted down, and Stark complied, glancing over at Peter.

“You need help?”

He shook his head.

“The day I can’t grow a pancake tree without help is the day I turn in my bag of magic seeds.”

The older man rolled his eyes, a smile plying his lips for the first time in what felt like weeks.

“See if there are any _blueberry_ pancake tree seeds,” he requested. “I’m pretty sure that I saw some in the fridge, the other day.”

“You got it.”

Alex took hold of Tony’s finger and pulled him from the kitchen, then, eager to help him get changed into pajamas and ready for bed. She loved pancakes, and Peter’s were the best.

><><><><><>> 

“It’s a good thing she doesn’t like _syrup_.”

Tony nodded his agreement, watching as his daughter made her way through five dollars of pancakes. Said that way, because Peter’s pancakes were the size of silver dollars and that made them easy to hold when she didn’t want to use a fork. Which was almost always.

Luckily, when it came to pancakes, he didn’t argue with her about it.

“Could you imagine the mess?” Peter asked, rhetorically, and he picked up one of his own pancakes and rolled it up so he could bite the end.

“No. Have I mentioned you’re a genius?”

Peter smiled at that, because he _was_ a genius, and he and Tony both knew it. He could have had a job at any R&D lab in the world – and had been offered a lot of them and ridiculous salaries to go with the offers – but he was in love with New York, and was enjoying the fact that he could finish college at his own pace, without any student loans and still spend time, informally, with someone as brilliant as Tony Stark.

Tony had already said that when he was ready, he’d offer him a job in the tower making double whatever the biggest outside offer was. Until then. Peter was a full time college student and a part-time baby sitter, making his schedule adapt to whatever Alex and Marie (and now just Alex or Tony) needed.

“Once or twice,” he confirmed. “Do you mind being a little more specific, though? Just so I know what to do, again?”

The billionaire pointed with his chin at Alex, who was happily eating the last of her pancakes and watching them.

“Toddler-sized pancakes? No syrup? Applesauce in the batter so they’re sweet enough that she’ll eat as many as you put in front of her…? _Genius_.”

“Mommy always said, no fuss, no muss,” Alex added, proving that she was, indeed, listening to them.

Tony’s expression grew distant for only the briefest of moments before he smiled at his daughter.

“And she was right, too. Wasn't she?”

“Yes.”

Peter didn’t miss the change of expression, no matter how temporary it had been, and he felt his heart go out to the man, as it did so often. He was one of the few people who had actually seen Tony’s pain as he dealt with the slow, painful illness that had taken his wife from him. The billionaire had tried drinking his pain away, only to be gently reminded by Peter that he had a little girl who loved him and needed him, and that she wasn't going to understand if he got drunk and became moody – as he was want to do when he was drinking.

Tony had simply scowled, but Peter had never seen him take another drink. Not even socially. Proof of that point was that Tony was drinking coffee with his pancakes, instead of something stronger, and there wasn't a single bottle of anything stronger than cola or iced tea anywhere in the house.

He caught Tony’s eye.

“I promised Alex Spongebob, tonight. If you’re not up for it, I can watch it with her so you can go to bed, early.”

It would be _really_ early, but Peter suspected that Tony had to be exhausted. He certainly looked tired.

The older man shook his head, though, and offered up a smile.

“I’m looking forward to Spongebob,” he said, blandly, clearly lying, but his tone hiding that from Alex, who smiled her delight at the thought of watching cartoons with her father.

“_Three_ videos, Peter. You promised”

“I know, sweetheart.” He smiled. “Why don’t you and your dad go get started, and I’ll clean up the dishes and join you?”

In reply, she shoved the last pancake into her mouth, wiped her face, cursory, and headed for the living room.

“_Three_?” Tony echoed.

Peter smiled.

“She had a rough day, Tony. I needed to give her something to look forward to.”

“Yeah.” He’d had a rough day, too. “You want help with this mess?”

“No. Go get settled in. I’ll be there in a bit.”

“Don’t dawdle,” Tony told him, standing up and taking a final sip of his coffee. “I’m not sitting through three Spongebob videos without some adult supervision.”

“I won’t be long.”


	2. 2

Peter was a clean as you guy kind of cook, so it didn’t take too long to clear the table, load the dishwasher and get the kitchen cleaned up. The first video was still going strong when he dried his hands and walked into the living room, which was now dark, except for the glow coming from the TV. Plenty of light to show that Tony was on the sofa, but Alex was on his lap, and both were cuddled under a warm blanket.

Alex flipped the blanket back in silent invitation when he walked over, and he settled in beside Tony, leaning back into the soft leather of the couch, and letting her fuss over him; making certain the blanket was tucked around him, warmly. Then she stretched across _his_ lap, as well, until her head and upper body were in Tony’s and Peter had control of her legs and feet. The older man shifted just enough to make sure she wasn't going to roll off, and then redirected her attention to the show with another eyeroll at Peter, who smiled, amused.

She was worth watching a Spongebob video for. Or two. Or _three_.

><><><>< 

By the time the second video was over, both Starks were flagging and almost asleep. _Peter_ ended up being the only one to actually watch the third, but he knew better than to turn it off early, since Alex would instantly wake up and complain that she was wide awake and watching it – and _had_ been all along. She’d just been resting her eyes.

Only when Spongebob was happily making crabby patties, again, and all was well with his world, did Peter turn off the TV.

“FRIDAY, light – minimal.”

The AI responded with a soft glow that was specifically designed to allow him to see but not shock either sleeper into wakefulness. It worked with Alex but not with her father, who came awake with a start, looking around.

“Shh…” Peter was quick to reassure him to avoid waking the sleeping child. “Everything’s fine.”

Tony rubbed his face, realizing what was happening.

“It’s over?”

“Yeah.” He eased the blanket back and got up, gathering Alex into his arms. She muttered something, but didn’t wake when she put her head on his shoulder. “I’m going to put her to bed. I’ll be right back.”

Tony nodded and closed his eyes, content in the knowledge that his little girl was in good hands.

He was dozing again when Peter returned a few minutes later, and the young man watched him sleep, silently, for a minute, debating on whether to allow him to sleep in the living room or send him to bed. Lines of fatigue marred his handsome face, and there was definitely an air of sorrow about him, just then. Peter wished that he could do something to help him, but was painfully aware of the fact that it would take time and support for the ache of loss to fade into something easier to bear.

He knelt down beside the couch, and brushed a hand along his arm, lightly, to wake him. Tony didn’t start awake this time, he just opened his eyes at the touch.

“Everything okay?”

“Yeah.” Peter’s smile was reassuring, and his hand stayed where it was. “Go to bed, okay?”

“Yeah.”

He didn’t even think twice about the fact that someone who wasn't all that old was bossing him around like he was a child. It was Peter, after all, and he’d been a steadying presence in their life for several years, now. Since Alex was barely a year old. If anyone was going to be able to send Ironman to bed, it was Peter Parker. He felt a pang of sorrow at the thought, though, because the list had been two people long only a couple of weeks ago. With Marie gone, he was alone, now.

No. Not alone. He had _Alex_. He had Peter, even – thank God. There was work, and the Avengers and everything else that there had been before his wife became ill, and it would all still be there in the morning. He felt the sting of tears, his sleepiness making him more vulnerable to that now familiar ache.

“I miss her, Peter…”

She was his helper in all those things, and now she wasn't there. Even though the long illness had prepared him for it, it was still painful.

“I know, Tony,” came the soft reply, and he was suddenly being held by strong arms that were unexpectedly comforting.

The older man allowed Peter to gather him into them, the same way he would have Alex, and he brought his own arms around that thin lanky frame and buried his face into the same neck that Alex used all the time.

And he cried.

><><><><>> 

The next morning Tony woke in his own bed with no recollection, really, of how he’d gotten there. The sun was shining through the window, and he stretched under the blankets, frowning. He must have been pretty tired, he thought, looking down at himself when he sat up, if Peter had been able to put him to bed – including stripping him down to boxers only.

He shook his, rubbing his face and feeling stubble that definitely had to go. With a soft snort of amusement, he realized that he was _also_ sporting morning wood, something that hadn’t happened in quite a while. The question was, did he have time to take a shower and deal with everything all at the same time.

“FRIDAY? Where’s Alex?”

_“Eating breakfast with Peter.”_

He had time, then.

Tony got up, sliding his hand along his side and brushing against his groin, feeling almost euphoric as he headed into the bathroom. A shave and a good jerk. He dropped his underwear into the clothes hamper, but when he got under the hot spray, and his hand went to his thick cock, already stroking it, the only image that came to mind, just then, was _Peter_.

Realizing how wildly inappropriate _that_ was, he tried to focus on other things. Not _Marie_, because that was still too difficult for him, but there was porn, or images – lord knew he’d been with a few women in his time before settling down. Plenty of other things to fantasize about as he stroked himself. Peter’s face came to mind, again, though, and Tony just groaned into the spray, too eager, now, to force his thoughts in other directions.

Peter’s eyes; soft and knowledgeable. His hair, with those wavy curls. His lean, young, body. In the many years they known him, there had been plenty of chances to seem him in swimwear, so Tony had no trouble pulling up an image of the young man shirtless, soaking wet with his trunks plastered to his rear, and to his front. The bulge there-

Tony grunted as he climaxed, long before he’d anticipated.

It had just been so long, he told himself, watching as the water washed away the evidence, even as he leaned against the tiled wall, still stroking himself, idly, feeling more relaxed than he had in a long time. So long. Marie had been weak, and sometimes in pain, and he hadn’t wanted to put any strain on her with his own demands. He sighed, feeling a little guilty at just good that had felt. Then he reached for the soap, double checking his reflection in the mirror he had affixed to the wall, under the showerhead.

A shave, now, and he’d be ready to start his day.

><><><><><>< 

When he walked out of his bedroom half an hour later, he was dressed and feeling pretty optimistic about the world in general and his day, specifically. He didn’t have anything planned; having assumed correctly that he wasn't going to really be feeling like doing anything the day after his wife’s wake.

Peter and Alex both noticed him, immediately, when he walked over to the dining table. As FRIDAY had told him, they were eating breakfast. Alex had a now almost empty plate that had once held scrambled eggs with chopped up sausages in it (he knew, because that was what she _had_ to have in the morning) and was gnawing on a piece of soggy toast.

Peter was done eating and was simply nursing a cup of coffee while keeping the little girl company and making sure that she didn’t make too much of a mess.

Both of them smiled at his entrance, and Tony leaned over and kissed the top of his daughter’s head.

“Good morning, my sweet Bella.”

She looked up at him, strawberry jelly from her toast smearing her face.

“Hi, daddy.”

He looked at Peter.

“Thanks.”

The young man nodded. He didn’t know if he was thanking him for getting Alex up and started on her day, or thanking him for keeping him company the night before – or for something else, entirely. It didn’t matter, though.

“You’re welcome.” He watched as Tony went to pour himself a cup of coffee and looked at Alex. “Are you done, sweetheart?”

“Yeah.”

Peter cleared their breakfast dishes smiling at Tony, who walked back to the table, tag-teaming the chore of keeping an eye on the little girl naturally after having been doing it for so long.

“Do you want me to drive Alex to school?” he offered. “I have class, so I’ll be going right by there.”

“It’s _cupcake_ day,” his daughter told him, happily. “We get to decorate our own. And then you know what?”

Tony smiled, amused at her enthusiasm, and still feeling the aftermath of his shower activities.

“What?”

“Then we get to _eat_ them.”

“Ooooo.” He saw Peter smile at the sarcasm, but Alex never caught it. Which was a good thing, he supposed. “Well, you can’t miss cupcake day, can you?”

He’d forgotten about her having school. Luckily, _Peter_ hadn’t, and was efficient enough that it didn’t matter that Tony had.

“Nope. Mine is going to be chocolate – with sprinkles.”

Tony nodded, as if it was the most important thing that he was going to hear all day – and since he didn’t have any plans, maybe it _was_.

“If you don’t mind driving her in, I’d appreciate it,” he told Peter, taking a sip of his coffee. “I’ll pick her up.”

“Yeah, I don’t mind at all…” he brought a warm, wet washcloth to the table and stopped behind Alex, wiping her face with it and making her giggle as he cleaned her hands, finger by finger. “Maybe I’ll see if Mrs. King has a cupcake for _me_, too.”

Tony watched the two interact, and was almost shocked to feel his cock twitch when he turned his focus on Peter’s face. So warm, and wonderful. He shook his head, feeling like a dirty old man from any number of pornos or the Penthouse Forums that he used to read. Alex giggled, which made Tony smile.

“See if there’s one for me, too.”

Peter smiled over at him, and Tony’s cock twitched, again. _Jesus_.

“Do you need me, tonight?” he asked, blissfully unaware of the thoughts that were going through Tony’s mind, just then, or he never would have phrased it that way.

“You’re not studying?”

“I can do it, here, just as easily. _Easier_, really, since it’s quieter here than it is at home.”

“You should move in, Peter,” Alex said. “Then you can always study here.”


	3. 3

Peter smiled, and kissed the top of Alex’s head.

“I think your daddy would probably prefer to have you to himself, sometimes,” he pointed out. “But _thank_ you for thinking of me.”

Tony was looking at his daughter, and the young man that was so very good with her.

“That isn’t a _bad_ idea, really,” he said, after a moment. “A live in situation would almost be ideal. We have a spare bedroom, I already know that you’re not a slob, and there are going to be times when I am forced to ask you to stay over, anyway. Especially if I get called away for anything Avenger related.”

Peter looked surprised – and he _was_. Tony was fiercely private. He didn’t like to have people over, and Peter knew it. How many times had he overheard the man complaining to Marie about having someone come to the apartment instead of him going to them? The Avengers were the only exception to that – and, of course, himself.

But he was the hired help. It was hard to be a baby-sitter if Tony didn’t let him into the house.

“Really?”

“Yes.” Tony shrugged. “Live ins get paid a lot more, too, I’ll remind you. Not to mention room and board are _included_, so you’ll save yourself a fortune on rent by moving in here. Plus, you’ll save me the hassle of worrying about Alex if I have to work late, or something. I could just call you and if you’re not in class you could go pick her up.”

“I’d do that, anyway,” Peter told him.

It had happened several times, after all.

“I still think it’s a good idea,” Tony said. “Think about it, alright?”

“_Please_, Peter?” Alex begged, looking up at him, her expression caught between hopeful and excited. “I’d let you play tea party with me any time you want.”

“I’ll think about it,” he compromised, tapping her gently on the nose. “_You_ need to go get your things ready for school.”

She nodded and jumped off the chair, leaving the two of them so she could go find her backpack – which was already set up for school. Peter knew; he’d been the one to pack it.

“It really _is_ a good idea,” Tony said as soon as she was out of earshot.

“You wouldn’t feel crowded?”

“I’d feel better if you were here – for _Alex_, I mean. She’s been through so much. It’d be good for her to have you around, more. It’ll give her some stability, right now.” He shrugged. “How about we give it a try and if living with us turns out to cramp your style and your social life, then you can always go back to part-time?”

Since Tony knew he didn’t _have_ a social life, Peter was forced to not roll his eyes.

“That sounds fair.”

Tony was suddenly feeling incredibly cheerful.

“Don’t forget,” he added. “Living with me – _us_ – means full time access to FRIDAY, too. No better study buddy, right?”

“The only thing better would be _Tony Stark_,” Peter told him, smiling.

He had to admit that the idea was growing on him, now. There were a million pros to the offer, and he couldn’t think of a single con.

“I’ll place myself at your disposal, too,” Tony assured him. “It’s settled, then. While you’re in school today, I’ll have the guest room readied and turned into _Peter’s_ room, instead.”

“Thanks.” Before he could say anything else, Alex came running out, her bright pink backpack already in place.

“Ready!” she announced, cheerfully.

Peter smiled, again.

“Kiss your daddy, then, and tell him to make sure he stays out of trouble while you’re not here to keep an eye on him.”

Tony rolled his eyes at the younger man, and then turned his attention to his little girl, waiting for her to deliver the expected lecture. They could tell her about the plan once he and Peter had a chance to decide what each could expect from the other.

>><><><><> 

Tony answered the knock, even though FRIDAY had already unlocked the door. He decided to make sure to get his point across the first time.

When he opened the door to Peter, he smirked.

“You _live_ here, now,” he reminded the younger man. “You _don’t_ have to knock.”

Peter blushed, and Tony found it endearing.

“I wasn't sure if that was in effect, yet,” he admitted.

“It is.” The older man moved aside so that Peter could brush passed him. “Did you have dinner, yet?”

“No. I’m good, though. I-“

“I have a plate warming for you in the oven,” Tony interrupted, taking Peter’s bag. “Go say hi to Alex, though; she’s been waiting up to see you.”

Peter smiled, walking into the living room and over to the couch where Alex was sprawled. She jumped up, instantly happy to see him and holding her arms up so he would pick her up – which he did, of course.

“Peter! Why are you so late?”

“I had a bit of a long day,” he told her. “Why are _you_ up so late?”

“I wanted to see you. Daddy says you’re going to live here, now.”

“Yes. Are you okay with that?”

Her arms tightened on him, holding him as hard as she could.

“Yes. It’ll be fun. Like a permanent sleepover.”

He smiled, pulling away far enough so that he could look at her.

“Where did you learn that word? _Permanent_?”

“Daddy.”

Of course.

As if summoned, Tony was suddenly at their side, reaching for his daughter.

“You’ve _seen_ him, now. Let’s get you to bed.” Before she could answer, Tony looked at Peter. “Your dinner’s on the table. Go eat. You look tired.”

Peter didn’t argue. He leaned over, pressing a kiss against Alex’s cheek and bracing himself with a hand on the arm Tony had tucked under Alex’s bottom to hold her.

“Goodnight, sweetheart.”

“Goodnight, Peter.”

Tony carried her toward her room, and Peter walked over to the table, touched that Tony had thought of him. There was a plate on the table, loaded with baked chicken, potatoes, bread rolls, and corn waiting for him, along with a glass of ice water and a cup of coffee.

By the time the billionaire was done tucking Alex in and had joined him at the table, Peter was halfway through his meal.

“How is it?”

“It’s great. Thanks.”

Tony nodded, sipping his own coffee and pleased at the appetite Peter was showing.

“Rough day?”

“Just _long_. How about you?”

“It was pretty smooth. I spent the morning getting your room ready for you to move in, and then picked up Alex, learned everything that I could possibly know about cupcakes, and then we came home and spent some time together.”

“Did she have any homework?”

“She’s _five_, Peter. How much homework can she have?”

“You’d be surprised.” That had always been Peter and Marie’s job; acting as liaison between Alex and her teachers. He gave a sad smile, thinking about it, and buttered a roll. “I’ll make sure tomorrow.”

“Thank you.”

Tony sat with Peter while he ate, enjoying a little quiet time. Alex was amazing, and his pride and joy, but she was also a ball of energy and could be exhausting – even for someone like Tony, who was energetic and vigorous. It was nice to have a little down time. A chance to relax and even have a real conversation that didn’t include talking about any animated characters – or drinking imaginary tea.

Marie had been too exhausted by her illness to have the energy to spare to make idle conversation with him. They talked about a myriad of topics; mostly Tony wanted to know about Peter’s day, and the young man seemed to understand that he wanted the company – and was willing to give it to him.

“I’ve already done the dishes,” Tony told him, when he was finished eating and Peter moved to take his dishes into the kitchen. “You’re the live-in baby-sitter, not the housekeeper.”

They _had_ a housekeeper, but she only came a few times a week to do laundry, the deep cleaning, vacuuming and that sort of household chores. Dishes and daily responsibilities were up to them. Peter already knew that, of course.

“Thank you.”

“Do _you_ have any homework?” Tony asked, making Peter smile.

“Not tonight.” Thank goodness. “Want some company?”

“Movie?”

The billionaire already knew that Peter was a movie buff; he was the reason Alex was so enamored of them, after all.

“You don’t mind?”

Movies weren’t _Tony’s_ thing, after all.

“No. Go get changed, I’ll meet you on the couch.”

Truth be told, Tony was looking forward to an evening of sitting near Peter in the dark.

Peter stopped short when he walked into the guest room – now his bedroom. Tony had mentioned in passing, earlier, that he’d spent the morning getting his room ready. Peter thought that that had meant that he’d changed the sheets, or the towels in the bathroom.

The reality was incredibly different, though.

There was new bedding, yes. There was also a new _bed_. Taller and piled with pillows (Peter didn’t know how Tony knew that he liked a lot of pillows, but there they were). There was a new dresser, designed for much more storage. A new, much larger TV on the wall. A new stand by the bed, with a bowl of fruit and snacks of all kinds.

Peter had a few changes of clothing at the apartment, for nights when he’d stay over to help watch Alex, and they were now hung neatly in the closet, or folded in the dresser drawers. In the bathroom he found new soap, shaving cream and razor, even a new toothbrush and paste, which was just as well since he had brought his toothbrush from his own place, but had been too busy to get much more than that.

Shaking his head, he went back into the bedroom and found a pair of sweats in the dresser to change into before going back out into the living room. Tony was on the sofa, watching him with a smug smile.

“Well?”

“It’s amazing,” Peter told him, sincerely.

Tony nodded, patting the spot beside him.

“I wanted to make sure you understood we’re glad to have you here.”

The young man sat down, feeling pleased and appreciated.

“Thank you.”

In deference to the fact that Alex was asleep, Tony had chosen a movie that _wasn't_ animated. One that was recently out in theaters, but that he had instant access to because he had FRIDAY and wasn't afraid to find a copy in some studio’s secured data server and have her stream it.

Peter smiled when he realized that the movie was one he’d been planning on seeing with some friends later that week, and glanced over at the older man.

“You know this is _pirated_, right?”

Tony had been in the process of pulling the blanket from the back of the couch and covering himself – as well as flipping the other end toward Peter in silent invitation to share the blanket. He gave Peter an innocent look, though.

“_Whaaat_? I don’t know what you mean.”

Peter rolled his eyes, but didn’t say anything else. He _did_ take the end of the blanket, though, and covered up with it, feeling the warmth of the man next to him, and settling as close as he could beside him without touching. It was cozy, and _he_ was ready to relax, too.

Besides, now he could tell everyone how the movie ended if they were annoying.


	4. 4

“Peter?”

“Hmmm?”

“I think daddy had a bad dream…”

Peter opened his eyes and saw Alex was standing by his bed, watching him. Her eyes were worried, and her hair was messed up from sleeping.

“What, sweetheart?”

“I think daddy had a bad dream,” she repeated.

He frowned.

“Why do you think that, sweetheart?”

“I heard him crying.”

Peter sat up.

“Just now?”

“When I went to get a drink of water.”

The young man looked at his watch. It was a little after 1 am. He and Tony had finished the movie – which had ended up having a tragic ending that neither of them had expected – and had gone to their beds sometime around midnight. Tony had looked especially shaken; considering the protagonist in the movie lost his wife in the final action scene, that wasn't at all surprising, but he’d shaken his head and forced a smile when Peter had asked if he was alright.

Then he’d gone to bed, closing the door behind him without a sound.

“Okay. I’ll go check on him and take care of it,” Peter told her, pushing back his blankets and getting out of bed, then scooping her up into his arms and carrying her back to her bedroom and putting her to bed.

“Should I come with you?” she asked, her eyes worried.

He smiled, and kissed her forehead, tenderly.

“No, sweetheart. Taking care of your daddy is _my_ job, now. I promised your mommy that I would. You go to sleep, okay?”

“Okay.”

He sat with her, brushing his fingers against her hair until she closed her eyes, and then left her bedroom, closing the door behind him.

><><><><> 

He didn’t hear him enter, and FRIDAY didn’t warn him.

Of course, Peter was a permanent fixture in the household, now, and FRIDAY was more than capable of recognizing that, even before Tony had reminded her (and Peter) earlier that day, so he had access to every room in the house unless Tony specifically pointed out that he didn’t want the younger man allowed somewhere, and that hadn’t happened.

His arms wrapped around a pillow, shoulders shaking with smothered sobs that he was muffling into the same pillow, Tony flinched when he felt someone touch his side. Hoping to hell that it wasn't Alex, he wiped his eyes on the pillow and turned, finding Peter crouched down next to the bed, his hand now resting on Tony, trying to comfort him.

“Hey…”

Tony sniffed, swallowing hard, trying to clear the lump from his throat before answering.

It didn’t work very well, because his reply was a bare squeak.

“Peter… hey. I was just…” The young man’s eyes were filled with compassion, and Tony knew there was no point in trying to play off the sorrow that he was feeling, just then. “It was that movie,” he explained. “I just wasn't ready for that, and-“

Tony’s explanation was cut off when Peter moved, pulling the pillow out of Tony’s arms and slipping his own body into the space that was vacated. Tony froze, but Peter simply took his arms and brought them around him, until the older man was holding him like he’d ben clinging to the pillow.

“You don’t have to pretend it’s okay,” Peter told him, softly. “I _know_ how much it hurts, Tony,” he assured him. “But you’re _not_ alone.”

Whatever he might have said in reply was choked back by a sob, and Tony buried his face once more into Peter’s neck.

“I _feel_ alone,” he said, finally, after several minutes, during which his tears soaked Peter’s bare skin. “This bed is so empty, and I can’t make Alex sleep with me. She wouldn’t understand why I hold her so tightly.”

“I understand,” Peter told him, shifting a little and now it was he that was holding Tony, bringing the blankets up over the two of them and tucking them around the older man before tucking right up against him. “You can hold me as tightly as you need to.”

“I can’t do that,” Tony told him – even though he didn’t make any move to let him go, or tell him to leave him alone. “It wouldn’t be right. Or proper.”

“Shhh…” Peter ran gentle fingers along Tony’s cheek, following the line of facial hair that Tony had so carefully trimmed just that morning. “It’s fine. And I’m not worried about proper. I’m only worried about you.”

Tony just closed his eyes, reveling in the fact that Peter was brave enough to offer him the comfort that he so desperately needed. His tense muscles relaxed, little by little as the younger man whispered caring words into his ear, and caressed his side and back, trying to soothe him.

“I’m so tired, Peter…” he whispered, not opening his eyes.

“I know, Tony,” Peter assured him. Tony felt him shift, again, and felt gentle lips brushing against his cheek, and then his ear. “Go to sleep. I’ll stay with you.”

The billionaire sniffed, softly, and then nodded. Turning his head, he pressed a kiss of his own against Peter’s chest, and then allowed the young man to lull him to sleep.

><><><><><><> 

When Tony woke, his bed was empty once more.

He rolled into the space that he had last seen Peter in and felt warmth, and smelled a different body wash than the one he used, as well as another type of shampoo.

“FRIDAY? Where’s Peter?”

_“In Alexandra’s room helping her tie her shoe.”_

“Did he come in my room last night, or was I dreaming?”

_“No. He was there.”_

“Huh.”

The billionaire breathed deeply of Peter’s scent, and then rolled himself out of bed. He was grateful to the younger man for what he’d done for him, but was filled with a mixture of embarrassment and chagrin.

Ironman was invulnerable. He didn’t need a scrawny guy like Peter slipping into his bed in the middle of the night and holding him.

But he really _did_, Tony knew, and he’d managed to sleep the rest of the night because Peter had been there. He took a shower, keeping his hand off his dick, this time, as he thought about Peter being there for him. About him holding him while he cried – two nights in a row, now. He wondered what Peter must think of him, despite what he said.

He was a superhero.

“There’s no crying in superheroing,” Tony muttered, shaking his head and well aware that Peter would catch the movie reference, even if the rest of the world had it fly over their heads.

He got out of the shower and dried off, dressing in a sharply tailored suit, since he had to go to work today – and didn’t _really_ have any reason not to, since Alex had school. By the time he was dressed, he had his equilibrium back, and he felt able to go out and see if Peter and Alex were eating, yet.

Both of them looked up at him when he approached the table. Alex looked excited to see him; cheerful and loving as ever when she set her fork down long enough to accept a hug and a kiss from him. Peter’s expression was harder to read, but he said good morning, and pressed Tony down into his chair, telling him that he’d bring him breakfast and coffee.

“You have to work today, daddy?” Alex asked.

“I do, Bella. Do _you_?”

She giggled.

“I don’t work. I’m too little to work.”

“We could tie you to a pole, hand you my cellphone and use you as a selfie stick,” Peter suggested, setting a plate with an omelet on it in front of Tony with a wink at the little girl.

She didn’t look impressed, but Tony smiled at the visualization.

“I guess you should just go to school, then,” he told her.

“I’ll drop her off,” Peter told him. “You can pick her up.”

Tony nodded to him, and Peter smiled, gently at him, running a hand along his shoulder before he resumed his seat – and his breakfast. The older man shivered, even though he barely felt the touch through the several layers of cloth he was wearing.

“Can we watch Spongebob tonight?” Alex asked.

Tony looked at Peter, who shrugged, and then he looked at his daughter.

“We’ll see.”

Maybe the power would go out in the city and they’d be forced to find something else to do.

He knew he wasn't going to be that lucky, however. No worries; Peter would be there, too. Misery loved company, after all. That being said, though, Tony was coming to really love Peter’s.

><><><><>< 

His first day back to the tower after the loss of his wife was almost a relief. Tony threw himself into some research that he was doing, reminding FRIDAY that he had to pick Alex up at three so to nudge him in plenty of time to do so. He wasn't driving; Happy had picked him up that morning, and would collect him from the tower, but he still wanted to be punctual when it came to Alex.

Pretty much everyone else could wait until _he_ was ready.

When he returned home with her, Peter was already there, surprising Tony, and delighting Alex.

_“Peter!”_

He scooped her up, smiling cheerfully as he did, and kissing her cheek.

“Hey, sweetheart. Did you have a good day at school?”

“Yes. We had a fire drill, and I was in charge of Harvey.”

Peter didn’t have to ask. Harvey was the class’s pet hamster.

“You _were_?” He allowed himself to look suitably impressed. “That’s a lot of responsibility.”

She smiled.

“Yeah.”

He put her down so she could go change out of her school uniform and Tony looked at him.

“Everything alright?”

Peter nodded.

“My last class was cancelled. The professor is sick – something going around, most likely. Since I still had things to bring over from my old place, I figured it was a good chance to do it. How was _your_ day? Fire drill? Hamster sitting?”

Which made Tony smile.

“Nothing so exciting. Messing with the nanotech in my suit.”

“It’s more exciting than a hamster…”

The older man pressed his hand against Peter’s lips, looking shocked.

“Don’t let Alex hear you say that.”

Peter’s smile against the palm of his hand made Tony smile, too.

The younger man pulled away, still amused.

“I started dinner, since I was home.”

“What are we having?”

“Stir fry and noodles. Everything’s chopped and ready – it’s all in the fridge. _You_ get to cook it, though.”

“Lucky me.”

He didn’t mind, though. His plan had been spaghetti, which was a fairly simple meal that they all liked. Stir fry was only annoying because there was so much prep. If it was already done, then it would be a snap to cook.

“I thought you could use something simple – just in case your first day back was longer than anticipated.”

It was his way of asking how he’d handled things – without actually asking. Tony appreciated the concern.

“It wasn't too bad,” he said. “I stayed away from pretty much everyone and hid in my workroom. I can do that there a lot easier than I can do it here.”

Peter nodded.

“Let me know if you need time, here, though, too. Alex and I can always go to the park, or something.”

“We’re going to the _park_?”

Tony smirked at Peter, who rolled his eyes. Leave it to his little girl to come out of her room just in time to hear that.

“Yeah, Bella. You need to get some fresh air, and I feel like pushing you on the swing. What do you say?”

“Yay! Are you coming, Peter?”

She didn’t even consider that he had things to do and a room to arrange with the items that he’d brought from his old place. All she knew was that she was the center of the young man’s world. Peter nodded.

“Of course. Someone has to keep you from getting mauled by the wildlife, since your daddy isn’t very good at it.”

Now it was Tony’s turn to roll his eyes.

“It was a Labrador _puppy_, Peter. And he wasn't mauling her; he was licking her.”

“I know what I saw,” Peter said, picking the girl up and looking at the suit Tony was wearing. “Go change.”

Not even wondering when he started obeying Peter, Tony did just that, immediately heading for his bedroom, and reaching for his tie. It almost felt natural to have him telling him what to do.


	5. 5

The park was a good idea, despite being a spur of the moment thing.

It was a good way for Tony to spend time with Alex, and the little girl had a chance to run around, using up her endless energy to chase other children in an impromptu game of tag. When they returned home, Peter vanished into his room to finish arranging his things in the new room to his satisfaction while Alex stood on a chair at a safe distance and helped her father make dinner for them all.

Then it was Alex who was sent to tell Peter when dinner was ready, and Tony allowed her to carry the bowl of rolls to the table before he served everyone.

“It looks wonderful,” Peter said, smiling up at Tony, who he was pleased to see had actually managed to get some color, being outside in the sun.

“It’s all in the prep,” the older man said, brushing his hand along Peter’s shoulder, but turning his attention to Alex at the same time. “Are you really going to eat that many noodles?”

She nodded, shoving a large forkful into her mouth to prove it, and Peter chuckled – although he watched carefully to make sure she chewed it properly and didn’t choke.

“_Spongebob_?” The little girl asked, hopefully, when the meal was finished.

“How about _Cars_?” Tony asked, equally hopefully, forcing Peter to hide his smile.

“Okay.”

“Go get settled,” Peter said to them both. “I’ll do the dishes.”

“I can help,” Tony offered.

“You cooked. I don’t mind.” The younger man gave him a smile. “Go ahead, Tony, before we end up watching _Pocahontas_, or something.”

He did as he was told, and went into the living room.

Before she could get too comfortable, he sent Alex into her room to get ready for bed, well aware that she probably wouldn’t make it through a full feature film without falling asleep. Which was the whole idea of negotiating to watch one. By the time he returned from his bedroom wearing lounge pants and a long-sleeved t-shirt, she was back in a pair of pink sweats and an Ironman t-shirt.

Alex climbs into his lap just as Peter walked in from the kitchen, wiping his hands on his jeans.

“Ready?”

“Just waiting on you,” Tony confirmed.

“I saved you some blanket,” Alex told him, holding up the same blanket that they always huddled under when watching TV.

“I’m going to go change,” Peter told her. “Then I’ll take you up on that.”

He returned as the opening credits were rolling and Tony smiled to see that _Peter_, too, was wearing sweats – with an Ironman theme on them. The young man flashed him a grin as he settled beside Tony, close enough to be hip to hip with him in order to share the blanket.

Not that either of them minded the contact.

><<><><>>> 

As Tony had predicted, Alex was asleep long before the move was over.

He nudged Peter when he realized it, smiling down at the girl when Peter looked over. The young man followed his gaze, and he smiled, too.

“Let her sleep,” he whispered. “That way she can’t accuse us of cheating her out of movie time. Then we’d have to make it up with extra Spongebob, or something.”

Tony nodded, shifting Alex a little so he could free his hand and rest it on Peter’s leg.

“Thank you,” he said, softly. “For everything you’ve been doing.”

“You’re welcome.”

Peter brought his hand over Tony’s, but he just held it there, maintaining the touch, but not doing anything further, although Tony found himself suddenly straining for additional stimulation from the younger man.

Seemingly unaware of that, Peter carefully pulled Alex’s sleeping form from her father’s grasp when the movie was over. The little girl mumbled, but didn’t wake in Peter’s competent embrace, and he got to his feet, easily.

“Go to bed, Tony,” he whispered, gently, to avoid waking the girl. “I’ll be in to join you in a minute.”

He didn’t ask if Tony wanted the company, but the billionaire didn’t even think it was odd. He had been hoping Peter would sleep with him, again, after all. He nodded, and felt a little surge of anticipation as he went to his room, brushed his teeth and then went to bed as he’d been told.

><<><>> 

Peter crooned to Alex, lightly, as he put her in her bed and covered her, warmly. He watched her sleep for a moment, making sure that she wasn’t going to wake and need anything. Then he left her room, closing the door behind him. He brushed his teeth in his new room’s bathroom, impressed as always, when he looked around at all of the new furnishings.

Tony really had gone all out to make him feel welcomed, and Peter appreciated it. He washed his face, and then dried off before leaving his bedroom and moving silently over to Tony’s. The older man was in his bed, blankets up to his chin, although he was laying on his side, facing the door, and his eyes were open when Peter walked in and closed the door behind him.

“Still awake?” Peter asked, softly.

Tony nodded, pulling the blankets back in silent invitation. An invitation that Peter took him up on. He slid into the space next to Tony, easily, and pulled the blankets up over the both of them.

“Doing alright?” He asked the older man.

“Yes. Now.”

Tony pressed up against Peter, and the younger man could sense his excitement. He smiled and gathered him into his arms, ignoring the hard, warm flesh that was suddenly pressing against his thigh.

“Go to sleep, Tony,” Peter told him. “I’ll hold you.”

There was a soft whimper of protest, and a hand that wasn’t his slid along his belly, finding his shirt and coming up under it, caressing it.

“Please, Peter…” Tony whispered. “I can’t sleep like this.”

The young man shivered, excited.

“I can’t, Tony…” he whispered. “It’s not fair to you to take advantage of what’s happening just-“

“You’re not,” Tony interrupted. “If anything, _I_ am.”

Peter shifted in the bed, rolling onto his side so that he was facing Tony instead of cuddled with him. His eyes met the older man’s and he couldn’t miss the need in them.

“I don’t want you to regret it in the morning,” he murmured, softly, his hand pressing against the one that Tony had slid under his shirt.

“I _won’t_. Please, Peter? It’s been so long.”

Peter only hesitated for another moment before he rolled away from Tony’s side, pulling the billionaire’s hand out from under his shirt. For a brief agonizing minute, Tony thought that the boy was rejecting him, but then Peter spoke into the silence of the room.

“FRIDAY? If Alex moves from her room alert us, immediately, please.”

There was a soft chirp of agreement, and Peter sat up, pulling his shirt off in an easy motion. Then he stood, and without any self-consciousness pulled off his sweats and his boxers, turning to look at Tony, who had been watching.

The younger man turned, again, and opened the drawer in the stand next to the bed, and frowned.

“No lube?”

Unaccountably, Tony found himself blushing.

“In the bathroom vanity.”

Peter nodded, leaning over the bedding, and sliding his hand along Tony’s hip, then bringing it forward until he was caressing the outline of Tony’s aroused cock.

“Get undressed.”

Peter went into the bathroom and Tony did as he was told, pulling t-shirt and lounge pants off and tossing them to the floor beside the bed. He was sitting up, propped against the pillows behind him when Peter returned almost a full minute later.

The young man’s hand was already slick, and Tony found that his _ass_ was, too, when he moved the bedding aside and put a leg over him to straddle him. Tony gasped and closed his eyes when Peter’s hand reached down between their bodies and began caressing him, lightly.

“Open your eyes, Tony,” he told him. “I want to watch you.”

Tony did as he was told, and Peter smiled his approval, leaning forward to brush a gentle kiss against Tony’s cheek.

“Please, Peter…” the older man whispered, hoarsely, feeling himself responding to the attentions and swelling in Peter’s hand. “That feels so good.”

“You like it?” he asked, huskily.

“Yes.”

“So eager, aren’t you, Tony? You want to be inside me so desperately.”

“Yes.”

There was no denying it, after all. The proof was filling Peter’s hand, and the precum dribbling down the shaft made no doubt about the fact that Tony was ready.


	6. 6

Peter didn’t make him wait.

He put his hand on Tony’s chest, bracing himself as he shifted, raising up and guiding the head of Tony’s cock to his already slick hole. Tony’s blissful expression turned concerned.

“Don’t we need to…. Don’t I need to get you ready?” he asked, dumbly, even while he forced himself not to thrust up and slam deep inside the beautiful body that had him so under its spell.

The young man’s expression softened, and he leaned forward a little, another kiss brushing Tony’s cheek as he slid the head against him, using the precum to augment the lube he’d used on himself in the bathroom.

“I took care of that for you,” Peter told him, his expression one of utter concentration. “_This time_. Next time, it’ll be your responsibility to make sure I’m open for you. Understand?”

“Yes.”

Tony’s hands went to Peter’s hips and he supported the young man’s negligible weight as Peter rocked himself, slightly, and then leaned back, once more, forcing the head of Tony’s cock through the tight ring of muscles that resisted the invasion so wonderfully, and then finally surrendered.

Both of them moaned, softly, when Peter was suddenly impaled on Tony, his rear coming flush with Tony’s lap.

“Jesus…” Tony whispered, looking down between them, his expression filled with anxious wonder. “That’s amazing…”

Peter smiled, although _his_ expression was still distracted, as well. Tony wasn't small, after all.

“Tell me this isn’t your first time…”

“I have a _daughter_,” Tony reminded him “I’m not a virgin.”

“First time with another guy.”

“Yeah… well, _maybe_. There were some moments in college that I don’t remember very well and I woke up in what might have been compromising environments.”

Which made Peter roll his eyes and lift himself, carefully, before allowing his body to sink once more down on him.

“The saying is _two virgins in the same bed is one too many virgins_…”

Tony groaned at the sensations and then frowned.

“Wait. What?”

Peter rolled his hips forward, also looking down between them, and reaching for Tony’s hand, taking it from his hip and guiding it to his own cock, which was starting to become aroused, but could use some attention.

“We can talk, later,” he told him. “I’m busy, right now – and so are you.”

Point taken.

Tony’s gaze alternated between watching Peter’s expression as the younger man started riding him, finding a steady rhythm that Tony had no problem matching, and looking down at the cock in his hand.

Peter wasn't huge, but his cock was pretty. Even as he thought it, the billionaire wondered if that was the right term to use when describing another man’s penis. It _was,_ though. Perfect in every way – just like the guy it was attached to.

“You’re _thinking_,” Peter accused, his hand coming from Tony’s chest to his cheek, slapping him, lightly, and drawing his attention back to where it belonged, just then.

“You’re so beautiful,” Tony said, honestly. “I was admiring the view.”

Peter’s cheeks reddened, slightly, and he ground down hard on Tony, shifting at the same time. He’d read a million stories, and saw a thousand videos. Had even played with a few toys. The real thing was so much better, but he still had yet to find that elusive spot that he’d heard so much about.

He pulled up, bouncing down on Tony, hard, and gasping at the dual sensation of having his cock stroked and being filled with Tony’s throbbing rod. It was what he’d wanted for so long – although the fantasy had usually included _Marie_, too – and he had to force his own mind back to what he was doing, just then, when he felt a slight pang of sorrow that she wasn't there to join in on what they were doing.

“_You’re_ thinking,” Tony said, breathlessly, not missing the change in Peter’s expression.

“I’m thinking you need to fuck me harder,” Peter lied. But then it _wasn't_ a lie, because he suddenly felt the head of Tony’s cock brush that _spot_, and he had to bite down on a wail that would have woken not only Alex, but probably the neighbors down below, as well. “Oh, _Jesus_…”

Tony was quick enough to notice the reaction. He was brilliant, and observant, after all. Like any good scientist, he let go of Peter’s cock for a moment and grabbed his hips, once more, thrusting upward and aiming for the same spot – eliciting another ecstatic moan.

“That’s the spot,” he murmured, thrusting hard against it, repeatedly, his powerful grip holding onto Peter and forcing him down on his cock as his thrusts grew more frenzied.

Watching the pleasure he was giving Peter was exciting him, further, and he was soon tensing, the thrusts coming shorter and harder as his climax built almost embarrassingly soon.

“Harder, Tony,” Peter ordered, in a whisper. “Harder, baby. Fuck me.”

That was all it took. Tony’s grip on Peter’s hips tightened, his fingers clutching the flesh there as he drove upward, his cock practically exploding inside Peter, who ground down at the same moment, driving Tony that much deeper within him.

Spurts of hot liquid washed Peter’s insides as he held Tony’s forearms in his grasp, bracing himself against the almost violent release. Tony groaned and buried his face into Peter’s chest, his hips still jerking, his balls still trying to find more to give the young man who had so willingly taken him.

Peter gave an approving noise as he released Tony’s arms, running his fingers through the older man’s now sweaty hair. He could feel him starting to deflate inside him, but his weight held Tony’s cock hostage, still, his inner walls clenching around the invasion, although they were so slick, now, that he had to bear down to keep him in place.

“You did so well, Tony,” he cooed, kissing his temple, still stroking his hair. “Feel better?”

Tony nodded, heart pounding but his breathing already starting to settle.

“Yes. Thank you.”

Peter smiled, and pulled back, just a little, and brought both hands to Tony’s cheeks to make him look up at him.

“You’re not done, yet,” he said, admiring the fuck-induced euphoria on the older man’s expression. He kissed his forehead, and then reached behind Tony, moving the pillows that had him propped up, and pushing the man down onto his back. Peter lifted off from Tony’s lap with a pleased noise and shifted over him, until his own eager cock was nudging the older man’s lips. “Open up, baby.”

><><><><><> 

The next morning, as usual, Peter was gone when Tony woke. He was beginning to recognize a pattern, and wondered if the younger man just didn’t like waking up next to him, or if he was getting up early so he could take care of Alex, leaving Tony free to sleep in a little longer. He rolled over and found Peter’s spot in the bed, breathing in the scent of him, and their loving from the night before. Tony stretched, feeling rested and refreshed. And as if he’d had a good long fuck – even though he really hadn’t lasted as long as he would have liked.

Peter had been so tight. So _amazing_. And he’d taken charge of their time together with the same ease that he handled everything else that he put his mind to. Tony had given him a blow job – another first for him; having someone else in his mouth like that. The billionaire had – of course – been on the receiving end of countless ones, but he’d never had another man above him like Peter had been and slowly made love to his mouth, eventually feeding Tony a load of cum to match the explosion that Tony had painted his insides with.

It had been exiting, and Tony had wanted to explore their new relationship further once he’d cleaned Peter off. Only to be gathered up into the younger man’s arms, kissed softly, and told to go to sleep. Which he had, eventually, without arguing – although he did pout a little.

“FRIDAY? Where’s Peter?” Tony asked, checking to see if he was needed, or if he had time for a shower.

“_In the kitchen with Alex,”_ came the reply, immediately. _“Don’t forget it’s her play date day with Natasha Romanoff.”_

Tony nodded and rolled out of bed. He had plenty of time to shower, then.

>><><><><><> 

When he walked out of his room, next, he was freshly showered, shaved and practically glowing in the aftermath of a good jerk off in the shower. Alex gave him a cheerful greeting from the breakfast table where she was enjoying her usual fare. Tony kissed the top of her head and smiled a thank you when Peter brought him a plate of breakfast and a cup of coffee.

“No class today?” He asked, taking an appreciative sip.

“No. I’m free all day, so I’ll pick Alex up from school and run her out to the compound for her play date with Natasha.”

“Yay!”

Alex loved spending time with Natasha, who insisted that the little girl have some female company to enjoy shopping with and to make sure that she had someone she could tell secrets to. Peter was her favorite, but Natasha was a close second.

Tony nodded.

“Happy and I will take her to school, then.”

Since it was good for him to have a chance to interact with his daughter’s teacher and fellow classmates who were young enough to not be nearly as impressed that Tony was Ironman, Peter nodded his agreement.

“Sounds good.”

Tony gave him a pointed look.

“Why don’t you see if Auntie Nat wants to keep her overnight?” He suggested. “She’d probably enjoy that – and Romanoff can have a chance to watch back to back to back to back Spongebob…”

“Oooo, _can_ I?” Alex asked, looking hopefully at Peter.

The young man nodded.

“I don’t see why not.”

“What are _you_ going to do tonight, then?” She asked, obviously worried that the two of them would be lonely without her.

“We’ll figure out something,” Peter promised her, leaning over and kissing the top of her head, his gaze locked on Tony’s for a moment, silently telling him not to make any plans for that evening. “Don’t you worry about us.”


	7. 7

The apartment was empty when Tony returned home from the tower that afternoon. A quick query to FRIDAY told him that Peter’s car was on its way back from the compound – almost _home_, really – and a phone call to Natasha made him smile as he headed to the kitchen to find something to drink.

_“Your daughter has been telling me that I have to watch Spongebob with her all night.”_

“It’s her new thing, lately,” Tony explained, his head in the fridge, but the sensitive audio of his communications having no trouble picking up his voice. “See if you can steer her into something a little less annoying, will you?”

_“Like what?”_

“I honestly don’t care. Something with characters who don’t have high, squeaky voices and giant eyeballs that make me wince.”

She chuckled.

_“I’ll see what I can do. How are you doing?”_

“Better,” he told her. “Peter moved in, full time. It’s making all the difference, I think.”

He didn’t mention their activities of the night before, of course, and was careful to keep his voice from changing inflection, knowing she’d be quick to pick up on it.

_“Alex told me. She was pretty excited to have him all to herself all the time.”_

Tony smiled, even though Romanoff couldn’t see it.

“Yeah. But we’ll be sure he still has some days off. Don’t want to overwork him, after all.”

_“I told him I’m going to keep her all weekend. Just so you know. He can have the weekend off, and you can have a chance to do anything that you might need to – without having a five-year-old sitting on your hip.”_

He hadn’t considered that, but he smiled. If there was anyone that he trusted with Alex, it was Natasha. Add in the fact that she was at the compound with the other Avengers – who loved and doted on her – he wasn't too concerned that she’d be lacking for anything.

“Fair enough. No _karate_ lessons.”

_“Awww…”_

“Last time she karate-chopped my thigh. Any _higher_ and I wouldn’t have been a happy camper.”

There was a somewhat evil chuckle on the other end.

_“I’ll teach her stick fighting.”_

“Hey!”

_“Bye, Tony.”_

The call ended and he snorted, amused, just as FRIDAY announced that Peter was pulling into the parking garage. The billionaire felt a shiver of anticipation, wondering – and _hoping_ – if Peter had plans for their child free afternoon.

He moved to the living room, settling on the sofa with a bottle of sparkling water, and had just put his feet up on the coffee table when the door opened, and Peter walked in. The younger man greeted him with a smile.

“Did you have a good day?”

“Yes. Thanks. How was the drive?”

“Incredibly interesting on the way out – apparently, they are thinking about getting another class hamster to keep Harvey company, and now Alex thinks that _she_ should have one, here, too. She spent the entire drive trying to come up with ways to ask you for one.”

Tony rolled his eyes and leaned back a little.

“Ugh. I do _not_ want a hamster.”

“Better think of something to distract her, then, because it’s probably going to happen. Especially if she gets Natasha on her side – or Sam and Rhodey.”

He grumbled about that, but then had his own distraction when Peter walked over to him, moving one of his legs out of the way so he could stand in front of Tony, between his thighs. The young man reached out and took the bottle from his suddenly nerveless fingers and took a sip, looking down at him.

“Peter…”

“You look a little uncertain, Tony” Peter told him. “Let me make it easier for you.”

Tony nodded, wordlessly, and Peter unbuttoned his jeans.

“Let’s see how well you can apply what you learned last night. Shall we?”

Tony licked his lower lip, leaning forward, now, and feeling his heart beating just a little faster. Peter’s confidence, or just the way that he was taking charge – or maybe a combination of _both_ – was so exciting to him.

He moved the younger man’s hand aside and worked the zipper, then pulled both jeans and boxers down, freeing Peter’s pretty cock, which was already beginning to show interest. Tony reached for it, but Peter took hold of his hand, stopping him.

“I want a _blowjob_, Tony,” he said, gently. “Not a hand job. Just your mouth, this time. Yes?”

“Yes.”

Peter guided his hands to the young man’s slim hips.

“Keep them there, until I say otherwise.”

Tony nodded, and leaned forward, catching Peter’s cock with his mouth and drawing him in, already working his tongue against the head, trying to please him, trying to get him hard. Eager for the flavor of him, once more.

“Oh, that’s good, Tony,” Peter purred, his own hand coming to Tony’s head, fingers carding through his hair as he looked down, watching his cock slide into the billionaire’s mouth. “You’re such a good learner. So _brilliant_. Suck me…”

><><>><><>> 

It was the most incredible sight. Tony’s mouth was on his cock, lavishing it with attention as the older man eagerly sucked him. Peter had one hand on Tony’s head, and the other on his shoulder, bracing himself because the blowjob that he was receiving (his second ever) was leaving him weak-kneed. He continued a litany of encouragement, and felt himself reaching his climax much too soon, really. As far as he was concerned, he could have spent all night with his cock in Tony’s mouth.

“It’s coming,” he murmured, unable to keep his voice from breaking, just a little as Tony’s lips formed an o around him, tightly, readying himself to capture Peter’s load.

The thought alone was enough to trigger him, and he groaned, softly, and thrust his cock as deep as he could without choking Tony and unleashed what felt like a torrent of hot cum down the older man’s throat.

Tony groaned, too, slurping and swallowing what Peter offered; his head bobbing, now, to stimulate him and try to milk him further, while his fingers dug tightly into the flesh on his hips.

“That was so good, Tony,” Peter said, pulling himself from Tony’s grasp and kneeling down in front of him to kiss him. “You’re amazing.”

He smiled at the way Tony’s cheeks reddened, and the happiness in the older man’s expression. The first happiness he’d seen there, really, in a long time.

“Thank you.”

Peter leaned forward and kissed him, brushing his lips against Tony’s and tasting himself on them. Then he pulled back, kissing his forehead.

“Go get changed into something more relaxed, okay? I want to go for a walk before dinner.”

Tony nodded, not even complaining about the way he was aching for his own release. If Peter wanted to go for a walk, they’d go for a walk. He trusted the younger man to make sure he was satisfied before they were done for the day, after all.

><><><><>< 

They drove to the park, rather than walking to the one they normally took Alex to that was only a block away from the apartment. In Peter’s unassuming four door sedan and wearing jeans, a sweatshirt and a ball cap low over his features, Tony wasn't so recognizable, and they were able to walk one of the less populated paths without anyone knowing who he was and interrupting their time together.

Peter was glad. Once he’d parked the car and paid the meter, he slid his arm through Tony’s, leaning slightly against him as they headed for the path. Not only was it intimately close – which they both liked – but it allowed him to steer the older man the direction that he wanted them to go, without needing to say anything.

“How was your day?” Tony asked him. “Aside from the drive and the hamster chat.”

“Quiet,” Peter replied. “I spent a lot of it thinking about you.”

“Yeah? I know how that feels. You were on my mind pretty much nonstop.”

Which made Peter smile.

“I’m glad to hear that. I _want_ you thinking about me. All the time. I want you aching for me when I’m not with you. Silently begging for me to be feeding you my cock. I want you thinking about my tight ass at the most inappropriate times.”

“Like now?” Tony asked, his voice just a little strained, which told Peter that he was doing just that.

“Yes.” Peter squeezed his arm, slightly. “You understand that you’re only for _me_, right? No one else gets to play with you. Or even _touch_ you.”

Tony shivered, excited at the possessiveness in Peter’s tone, and feeling the blood rushing to his groin so quickly that he almost missed a step.

“Yes, Peter… _Jesus_.”

“Same goes for _me_, of course.” If he was aware what was going on in Tony’s trousers, his voice didn’t show it, although his hold was still loving. “I’ll be only yours.”

“I want you,” Tony told him, looking around and not seeing anyone nearby. “Right now. Please?”

Fresh from having an amazing blowjob, Peter wasn't anywhere close to as needy as Tony was. He was _young_, though, and had a libido to go with that youth. He smiled at the ache that he could hear in the older man’s voice.

“We’re _outside_,” he pointed out.

“I’ve had sex outside, before.”

Of course, he had. But Peter hadn’t.

“You want to suck me, again?”

“I want to do whatever you want me to do,” Tony told him.

“And if I _only_ let you suck me?” Peter asked him, stopping their walk and looking up at him. “What if you suck me off, again, and then I tuck myself back in my pants and make you just keep walking with me? Hard as a rock and forced to wait until we get home to get to fuck me?”

Tony groaned, but even _that_ thought was exciting to him. He wasn't used to being told what to do – and certainly wasn't good at waiting for anything that he wanted. _Including_ sex. Before he’d settled down with the one woman who could tame him, his experience had been that a look would get him what he wanted. And _who_ he wanted. When he wanted. Not on someone else’s timeframe.

“Please, Peter…”

The young man guided Tony toward a small area near a huge rock, and they ducked behind it. It was grassy and isolated enough – especially in the late day gloom – that no one would see them. Peter stopped, leaning his back against the hard granite, and pulled Tony’s head down to kiss him, softly.

“You’re going to suck me,” he murmured, sliding his hand down Tony’s front, finding the aching bulge of his cock and caressing it through his jeans. “And when we get home, I’m going to reward you for being so patient.”

Tony nodded, and slid to his knees in front of Peter, already reaching for him, his mouth watering.


	8. 8

The rest of their walk was relaxing.

Even to Tony, who was still fairly well aroused for the most part, and sported that erection without complaint as they wound their way along the path, still arm in arm.

They chatted about the most mundane of things, neither forgetting that only a short time before Peter had fed Tony another load of cum, which the older man had gobbled down, eagerly, and gone looking for more.

They discussed the merits of a hamster – and neither could come up with any good reason to _have_ one, except that it would make Alex happy, and that right there was all the reason to get one. Or maybe a _different_ pet. They could always tell her that the hamster might get jealous of Harvey, and maybe be able to talk her into something a little less annoying. Like a fish.

Maybe.

“Lots of maybes,” Tony complained.

Peter chuckled at that, too.

“We’ll see what happens.”

Knowing Natasha and the others, it was entirely possible that the little girl would come home from the weekend at the compound with a hamster already in hand. Or, heaven forbid, a _puppy_. Steve had no defense against Alex’s big brown eyes, and they all knew it.

Including Alex.

Deciding that maybe they should check in on things, Tony called Natasha – casually mentioning that they were just making sure Alex had her toothbrush. Since she had her own little room at the compound, complete with toothbrush and her favorite shampoo, it didn’t fool Romanoff for a moment. They both had a chance to talk to her, though, and remind her that she was loved.

_“Sam, Steve and I are taking her to Clint’s, tomorrow,” Romanoff_ said. _“Don’t panic if you can’t reach us; we’re going horseback riding.” _

Tony already looked panicked at the idea of his little girl sitting on a giant horse, but Peter squeezed his hand, lightly, and he was able to smile.

“She doesn’t come home with a pony, Agent Romanoff,” the billionaire said. “I don’t have any place to put it. We just gave Peter the guest room.”

Natasha laughed and ended the call – without making any promises about no pony, Peter noticed – and the young man leaned into him, a little.

“It’s getting late and I’m hungry. Are you ready to call it a night?”

“Yeah.”

_He_ was hungry, too. But not for food.

><><><><><> 

The drive home was uneventful. They discussed having take out Chinese food – something that Alex hated – but Tony gave Peter an almost agonized look and the young man took pity on him and drove them directly home, instead.

“I had fun,” Peter told him as they pulled into the parking garage and he stopped the car in the spot that was reserved for him. “Thank you for coming with me.”

Tony smiled.

“You’re welcome. I had fun, too.”

Peter brushed his fingertips against the bulge in Tony’s lap, the denim of his jeans doing nothing to hide the twitch at the touch.

“We’re home for the night,” he said, as they walked into the apartment and FRIDAY locked the door behind them. Peter caught Tony’s hand, stopping him from going any further than the sofa. “Get undressed for me, Tony, and then undress me.”

Tony was quick to do as he was told.

Peter watched, not bothering to disguise his interest as Tony pulled his shirt off, and then kicked off his shoes, pulled off his socks and then dropped his jeans and underwear to the floor, moving them aside with a casual motion of his foot. He was aroused; his cock hard, throbbing and drooling precum, already.

Peter thought he was beautiful.

“Who do you belong to, Tony?” the young man asked, lifting his arms so Tony could pull his shirt off.

“You.” Tony bent and kissed Peter’s shoulder, tenderly, licking his tongue along the young man’s neck, pleased when he felt Peter shiver at the touch. “Only you.”

“Yes.”

Peter watched, trying to remain impassive, and only failing a little, when the other man undid his jeans and slid them down, following until he was on his knees in front of Peter, once more, taking his shoes and socks off, before putting his hands on Peter’s hips and catching the boy’s cock in his mouth without being told.

Peter threaded his fingers through Tony’s hair, watching him suckle on the head of his cock one moment, and then try to suck him down completely, the next. His hips started rocking in time to the motions Tony was making, and he forced himself to pull away before he came too close to building to climax.

Tony looked up at him, almost disappointed.

“You’re getting good at that,” he said to Tony, offering him his hand to bring him to his feet.

“Practice makes perfect,” Tony told him without any sign of self-consciousness. “I love the taste of you, Peter,” he said.

Peter kissed him, tenderly, and then pushed him gently toward the bed.

“I’m going to have my turn,” he replied, parting Tony’s thighs and dropping easily to the floor between his knees, putting his hands on Tony’s legs. “You’re going to be my first blowjob.”

“Yesss…” Tony whimpered when Peter’s hand closed around his eager shaft, stroking him lightly as he took his time to study him, to learn the shape and size of him.

He found that his mouth was actually watering as he bent over to lick his tongue along the head of Tony’s cock, tasting the precum that was forming at the tip.

He wasn't experienced, but it didn’t seem to matter. Tony was hard as steel by then and anxious for release. It didn’t take much before Tony was groaning, making soft noises as his hips jerked, feeding his cock into Peter’s mouth and gasping any time the younger man’s tongue found a more sensitive spot.

His hands came to Peter’s head, and he held him in place as he thrust upward, feeding his cock to him.

“It’s alright?” he asked, as he felt his balls begin to tighten and the shaft of his cock tensed, even more.

Peter understood that he was asking for permission to cum in his mouth, and in reply he simply tightened his lips around Tony’s cock and sucked even harder. A moment later Tony was emptying himself down Peter’s throat, eyes closed and his entire body focused on his groin – and Peter’s mouth.

When he finally stilled, Peter pulled back, releasing him with a soft plop. He licked his lips, smiling at Tony.

“It’s pretty exciting, isn’t it?”

The older man nodded his agreement.

“Yes.”

“Feel better?”

“Definitely. Thank you.”

Peter slid his fingers along Tony’s cock.

“You’re welcome. Your responsibility, now, is to get me ready for you. I want your cock inside me, again.” “

You liked it?” Tony asked, pleased.

“Yes. Stop fishing for compliments.” Peter smiled, to soften the reprimand, and stood up, keeping his position between Tony’s knees. “You know what rimming is?”

“Yes.”

“Have you done it?”

“No.”

“Another first, then” Peter told him. “Take as long as you want, but you’re going to tongue fuck me until you’re hard, again, and ready to stick yourself back into me.”

Tony nodded his agreement, and shivered a little at the command.

God, he lived for having Peter tell him what to do. He kissed him, hungrily, and then turned him around and put him on his belly, drawing his hips up as he knelt between Peter’s knees. Spreading the boy’s ass cheeks, Tony admired how pretty his hole was, and pressed a gentle kiss on one cheek and then the other, while Peter tensed under him, and shifted a little in order to spread his knees further apart.

Peter had already told him he could take his time, so he had to force himself not to arch back against Tony, instead grasping the bedding with both fists and making a very pleased noise when he felt the first tentative touch of Tony’s lips between his cheeks. A moment later it was the older man’s tongue and Peter held his breath, burying his face into the blankets under him.

Nothing could feel so good.

Tony must have felt the reaction, because his assault on Peter’s ass was suddenly less uncertain, and far more eager. He might have never rimmed another man before, but he was adept at giving pleasure, and he was going all out to make Peter squirm under him. His mouth and tongue were everywhere, delving into him, and then licking him. He made the most interesting noises as he slowly and thoroughly lapped at Peter’s ass, tongue and fingers making sure that Peter was going to be ready for him when Tony mounted him.

Peter knew almost immediately when Tony was ready. A hand came around him, finding his own dripping cock and rubbing the head, which made Peter groan into the bed.

“Yes…”

The hand moved to his ass, and Peter realized that Tony was using his precum to add that much more moisture to things, and Tony slid his finger into Peter, stretching him even further than his tongue had, doing what Peter had told him, and preparing him.

“I’m so hard for you, Peter,” Tony murmured, and Peter felt the head of Tony’s cock sliding along his crack. “Please…”

“Do it, baby,” Peter told him, turning his head and bracing himself. “Fuck me, Tony. Make me feel good.”

He didn’t make Peter wait. Tony put a bracing hand on Peter’s back and forced himself into Peter’s tight ass, holding his breath until he was completely sheathed inside the boy’s rear. Peter moaned, and the older man hesitated.

“You okay?”

He still wasn't experienced in his own right when it came to having anal sex, and wanted to make sure that he wasn't hurting him.

“Yes. Keep doing what you’re doing.”

He didn’t beg, but he definitely wanted to. Peter’s body was feeling every inch of Tony’s cock. How long, how thick. It was _incredible_. And felt even better when Tony pulled back, and then slid back into him, making pleased noises of his own when Peter’s warmth welcomed him back by tightening around him, deliciously.

There were several more easy, slow, thrusts, and then Tony’s hands went to Peter’s hips, holding him in place as he increased his pace. Peter gave himself up to the sensation of being drilled, thoroughly enjoying the way Tony’s body moved above him, how his heavy balls slapped into him with each snap of Tony’s hips.

“So tight,” Tony grunted. “So amazing.”

A hand came around him, again, and Tony’s fingers wrapped around Peter’s cock, stroking him in time with his movements. Peter arched back, now, pressing against Tony, who brought his hand from Peter’s cock to hold his body up against his chest, his hips driving him deeper, and deeper, while his lips found Peter’s ear and his breaths came in short gasps.

Faster. Harder.

He finally grunted, holding Peter flush against him when he unloaded into his willing body, balls pumping copious amounts of cum deep inside him, while Peter ground down against him, encouraging him with words and a tight hold on the arms he had around him.

Tony continued to hold him, still deep inside Peter, clinging to him for support and to support the slim body.

“You’re incredible, Peter,” he said, hoarsely, heart still pounding.

Peter leaned back against him, trusting Tony to keep him upright. He used the hand on Tony’s arm to take hold of it and guide the older man’s hand down to his cock, which was aching and hard.

He didn’t need to tell Tony what he wanted; Tony’s fingers went around the shaft and began stroking him, almost lazily, his lips finding Peter’s ear and his own cock still embedded deep inside Peter, held there by the boy’s weight.

“Yes,” Peter whispered. It almost hurt to have Tony’s calloused hand on him; he’d been so well taken care of already that day. It was a good pain, though, and Peter wasn't complaining. “Talk dirty to me, Tony,” he said, clenching his ass on the rod still within him, yearning toward the climax that was so close, already.

“You’re so tight,” Tony said, in reply, his hand working Peter with expert skill. “I’m going to fuck you every day. Make sure that you’re full of my cum every chance I get. Suck on that pretty cock of yours to wake you up, and make sure my mouth on you is the last thing you feel every night.”

Peter gave a sharp cry and climaxed, painting his own stomach and chest with ropes of hot cum as Tony aimed his cock upward, leaning over Peter’s shoulder and trying to capture some of it in his mouth.

“Jesus,” Peter murmured, trembling in Tony’s grasp. “That was hot.”

“Yeah.” Tony slid his hand along the cum on Peter’s chest and belly, rubbing it into the young man’s skin. “I meant what I said about wanting to have you every day.”

Peter nodded, and eased himself out of Tony embrace, feeling him slide out of him and leave him feeling empty.

“We’ll see.” He turned and pressed a tender kiss against Tony’s lips. “Right now, I want you to take me into the shower and clean us up.”

He was done for a while, and was sure Tony was ready for a break. The idea of spending the evening cuddling with him on the couch – or in bed – really appealed to him.


	9. 9

“Did you have fun?”

Alex’s smile was all the answer that Tony really needed, but while he settled her in her booster seat in the back of the car, his daughter started telling him everything that she’d done that weekend with Natasha – and all the others, because the Avengers were never willing to keep away from the little girl. Her sunny personality drew them all to her like moths to a flame.

“And then we made pizzas, and Nick put _fish_ on his…” she made a face that told him what she thought of that, and Tony kissed her cheek, double checked the seatbelt like he always did, and closed the door, walking around the car and getting behind the wheel.

“Sounds gross,” he agreed, looking at the mirror so he could see her face.

“It _was_. Where’s Peter?”

“He’s home.”

It was nice, being able to say that.

“How come he didn’t come?”

“He’s doing schoolwork.”

And Peter had told him to go without him, to give Tony some one-on-one time with his daughter.

“Did you have fun?”

“We missed you,” Tony assured her, smiling at her reflection. “But we found things to keep us busy.”

“Like what?”

There wasn't any chance in hell that Tony was going to tell his five-year-old daughter that he’d spent most of the weekend either thrusting himself into Peter’s ass in one position or another, or he’d sucked Peter’s balls dry, repeatedly. They’d spent a lot of time in each other’s arms, holding, cuddling and simply solidifying their relationship.

“We played games,” Tony told her. “And took a walk in the park.”

“What else?”

“We had Chinese food.”

She made another face at that, which made Tony smile.

“Yuck.”

“Tell me what else _you_ did,” Tony suggested, changing the subject.

She was easily distracted – she was _five_, after all – and immediately changed the subject back to what she’d done with the Avengers.

Apparently there had been plenty, because she talked about it, right up until she dozed off, lulled by the drone of the car’s powerful engine and the extra heat Tony put on in the backseat to make sure she was nice and warm. The billionaire shook his head, glancing into the mirror once more, always amazed at just how amazing his little girl was.

Then he turned his full attention back to the drive. Peter was making dinner, so it was geared up to be a fairly lazy Sunday night.

>>><><> 

She woke when they pulled into the garage, but was drowsy, and Tony simply gathered her into his arms, leaving her things to be taken up, later.

Peter was at the table when he walked in, a couple of textbooks, a notebook and his tablet all in front of him. He looked up, and Alex smiled, sleepily, holding her arms out to him, wanting to be transferred over to Peter.

Tony didn’t argue, handing her over, and Peter tucked her head under his chin.

“I missed you.”

“I missed you, too.”

“Did you have fun?”

“Yeah.”

She didn’t say anything else; she just rested her head on his shoulder, still sleepy. Peter rolled his eyes, smiling up at Tony.

“Dinner’s almost ready.”

“Should we let her nap a little while longer?”

“Nope. Otherwise she won’t sleep, tonight, and _then_ she’ll be grumpy tomorrow, won’t you?”

“No.”

He shook his head.

“Why don’t you let your daddy get you changed into pajamas, and we’ll have dinner, then play with the new Lego set?”

Her eyes widened, excitedly, and she pulled back, suddenly more awake

“You got new _Legos_?”

“Yup.”

“What kind?”

“The kind you can’t play with until after dinner.”

She rolled her eyes, and he smiled; she looked so much like Tony with that expression.

“Daddy…?”

Tony laughed, and took her back.

“Come on, Bella,” he crooned to her. “Let’s allow Peter to finish his homework, and get you into something more comfortable.”

Better to do that, now, then try later when she was sleepy, or already asleep.

><><><><> 

They had a good time. With an unlimited supply of new Legos and Tony Stark as a father, Alex spent the evening at the table after dinner building. The little girl was fairly creative on her own, but Tony would make a simple suggestion and suddenly whatever she had been building would suddenly become a little more extravagant or complicated. Her father would smile, winking at her, encouragingly, and then would help her build it.

Peter watched them as he did the dishes. Tony was so good with her. The younger man knew that Tony was determined to be a better father than his own had been to him, and while Peter hadn’t known Howard Stark, he was well aware that _Tony_ Stark was attentive and caring, and doted on his daughter. It was fun to watch.

Caught up in what she was doing, Alex didn’t notice that Peter wasn't participating with them, but _Tony_ did. He kissed her temple and told her that he was going to get a drink, saying he’d be right back, and then walked into the kitchen, proper, running a hand along Peter’s hip, the action hidden from the girl by the counter – although she wasn't looking their way, at any rate.

“Why aren’t you building with us?”

Peter smiled.

“I want you to have some time with her – just daddy and me time. Not daddy and me and the sitter, time.”

Tony frowned.

“You know you’re more than that. To both of us.”

“I know.” He _did_. “Go build things with your daughter, Tony. Bedtime is at 8.”

The older man smiled; his expression suddenly hopeful.

“And then?”

“Then we’ll see how long it takes her to go to sleep and make plans, accordingly.”

><><><><>> 

“But I’m not sleepy…”

Peter nodded.

“I know.”

“_Please_, Peter?” she begged, shamelessly; her eyes bigger and more adorable than ever. “Please don’t make me go to bed, yet.”

“It’s _bedtime_, sweetheart,” he reminded her, scooping her into his arms, and tipping her upside down, eliciting a squeal of delight. “That means bed. Go brush your teeth and kiss your daddy goodnight, and I’ll come read you a story.”

“_Two_ stories.”

“You were supposed to say _three_ stories,” Tony told her from the table, where he was gathering the unused Legos. “That way Peter counters with two, and you get two stories. Now, you left it open for him to say one and half stories…”

“_Three_ stories!” Alex amended, looking at Peter hopefully.

The young man rolled his eyes, glancing at Tony, who gave him an innocent look.

“_Two_ stories,” Peter countered.

“Yay!”

He set her on her feet.

“But only if you’re in your bed, teeth brushed and daddy kissed before I finish this cup of coffee.”

The little girl rushed over to Tony and hugged him, quickly, pressing her lips somewhere in the vicinity of his with a smile.

“Night, daddy.”

“Night, Bella. Sleep well.”

She nodded and ran into the bathroom.

“You’re going to pay for that,” Peter promised him, watching the bathroom door, but sliding his hand down Tony’s shoulder, under his shirt and finding bare skin to caress.

“She has to learn to negotiate,” Tony said, reasonably, his hand brushing against Peter’s, trying to hold it still when he reached a sensitive spot.

“She’s _five_,” Peter told him, amused. He bent over, brushing his lips next to Tony’s ear. “But you’re going to suck me off three times before you get to be inside me, now.”

Tony smiled.

“_One_ time.”

“I don’t negotiate,” he said, smiling. “It’ll be three – and if she wakes up before I’m done, and I have to go put her back into her bed or lull her to back to sleep, then the count resets.”

“You’re _tough_.”

He loved it.

><><><><<> 

She was in her bed with the blankets drawn up to her chin when he walked into her room a short time later. The bedroom light was on, a book of her favorite stories was already next to her, and her Captain America themed teddy bear was tucked into her arms. Watching him, expectantly, she smiled when he came over to her bed and sat down on the edge of it.

“Are you asleep?” he asked, gently, ignoring the fact that her eyes were wide open.

Her smile widened.

“Nope.”

He reached for her book, making a show of looking through it, although he knew her favorite stories – and _she_ knew them well enough that he probably didn’t even really need to read them to her; she could recite them to him, letter perfect.

“_How_ many stories?” he asked, pretending to be confused.

“Two.”

“Oh, yeah.” He looked at her, expectantly, and she scooted over, giving him room to sprawl beside her, and feeling his heart melt when she put her head on his chest. “Comfy?”

“Yes.”

Once she was settled, Peter knew that it wouldn’t take her long to actually go to sleep. Whether it was just the boredom of being still, or his voice being soothing – or a combination of things – she was usually out like a light.

By the time he was finished with the first story, she was already weighing heavily on him – a sure sign that she was falling asleep. She roused, though, and looked up at him.

“Peter?”

“Hmmm?”

“Jenna’s mommy thinks you’re cute.”

It took him a moment to place the woman – one of the parents at the school, and he smiled.

“Yeah? Who said so?”

“_Jenna_. She said her mommy is going to try to hire you to look after _Jenna_, instead of me.” The little hand that was on his stomach tightened into a fist, holding his shirt. “Are you going to leave?”

Peter set the book aside, sitting up and pulling her into his arms, lovingly. He tucked her head under his chin, and rocked her, slightly.

“No, sweetheart,” he murmured, gently. “_You_ need me, right now – and your daddy needs me. I wouldn’t leave you. Not until you didn’t need me, anymore.”

“Like Mary Poppins…?” she asked, sleepily.

He rolled his eyes, glad she couldn’t see the action, Instead, he kissed her temple.

“_Just_ like Mary Poppins.”

><><><><><> 

Tony was sitting up in his bed half an hour later when Peter walked into the room without knocking.

The older man’s chest and stomach were bare, and when Peter locked the door, walked over and pulled the blankets back, he saw that the rest of him was bare, too.

“Your daughter just called me Mary Poppins,” he said, gesturing for Tony to shift in the bed so he was sitting on the edge, and Peter nudged his bare legs, opening them so he could stand between them.

“Yeah?” Tony worked the fly on Peter’s jeans, reached in and freed his cock, pressing a kiss against the head before looking back up at him. “Do I want to know why?”

“Because Jenna’s mom thinks I’m cute and wants to steal me.” There was a brief flash of worry in Tony’s expression, and Peter smiled, reassuring the man, as he had his daughter only half an hour before. “Don’t look like that, Tony,” he said, lovingly, brushing his fingers along Stark’s cheek, following the line of facial hair to his lip. “I’m _yours_, remember? For as long as you need me.”

“I’ll need you forever, Peter,” Tony told him, kissing Peter’s fingers.

“No. Not forever,” the younger man assured him. “But you _definitely_ need me, now. And I need you.”

He guided the head of his cock back to Tony’s lips, pointedly, and the billionaire put his hands on Peter’s hips without being told and opened his mouth for Peter so he could slide his cock where it belonged along his tongue.

“FRIDAY,” Peter added, sifting his fingers through Tony’s hair as he watched him lavish his cock. “If Alex gets out of bed, let us know.”

Tony chuckled around Peter’s cock, well aware that Peter was almost hoping that she would, just so he could draw out Tony’s ‘punishment’ that much longer.


	10. 10

By the time a couple of weeks had gone by, the Stark household had established a working rhythm. Peter would get up well before Tony, get Alex up and dressed and ready for school. Breakfast would be cooking, or would be on the table by the time Tony would come out of the bedroom ready to start _his_ day, as well. Then, after making sure Tony and Alex both ate a healthy meal, he’d take her to school on his way to classes, leaving it as Tony’s job to pick her up – unless something came up.

For the most part, evenings were low key. Tony would entertain Alex while Peter did homework, or made dinner, and then the three of them would settle in for movies, games, or something creative – depending on what they were in the mood for. When the little girl was in bed, asleep from a long day of being doted on, Peter would end up in Tony’s room, spending time with him and enjoying a little doting of his own.

There was never a question of who was in charge of their relationship; if Peter told Tony to do something, the older man did it. Peter liked it that way – and so did _Tony_. He liked having Peter dominate their loving. Was excited when the younger man took charge of him in the bedroom the same way that he did in everything else. Peter was his first male lover, and Tony was addicted to him.

><><><><><> 

“Why do you look grumpy?” Peter asked one day when he returned home from school.

Tony was leaning on the kitchen island, a scowl on his handsome face while he watched Alex watch Spongebob and munch on a box of raisins. Peter walked over, setting his bag down and standing beside the older man, hip to hip with him and looking at Alex.

“I’m _not_.”

“That isn’t your happy face. What’s up?”

Tony sighed.

“Jenna’s mother asked me about you.”

“She’s still interested in hiring me?”

The billionaire scowled, again.

“Among other things. She wants to be a cougar – and wants _you_ to be the cub.”

“She _said_ that?” Peter asked, surprised.

“In not so many words.”

“Why are you so annoyed?” the young man asked, looking over at Alex as he slid his hand under the t-shirt that Tony was wearing. “You know I’m not going to leave you and Alex.”

“I don’t like it.”

“You jealous?”

“No.”

_“Tony.”_

“Yes.”

Peter chuckled, and he ran his hand down, under Tony’s jeans and along his hip.

“Stop being grumpy. Don’t make me punish you.”

Since Peter’s ‘punishments’ were always sexual in nature – and never dull – Tony grunted, somewhat less grumpy than he had been when Peter came home.

“Tell her no, would you? Just to make her stop hounding us?”

“I think you need an attitude adjustment,” Peter said, softly. “Don’t you?”

Tony shivered, holding his breath when Peter’s hand cupped his ass under his jeans.

“Maybe…”

><><>><><> 

They had dinner a little later than usual and sat at the table longer than was the norm. Mainly because Alex was putting her newly found negotiation skills to use.

“If we had a _puppy_, I would walk him every day and clean up after him and feed him and call him _Frank_.”

Tony had no intention of getting a puppy.

“_Or_, we could start with something a little easier,” he countered. “Like a _goldfish_. Just to make sure you’re responsible enough to keep it alive. _Then_ we could work our way up to something a little more interactive.”

“A _kitten_.”

Peter smiled, but didn’t say a word, watching as the two negotiated like a couple of old women at an open market.

“A hermit crab,” Tony said. “You could paint it a new shell every week.”

“A guinea pig.”

“A turtle.”

Alex smiled.

“A _hamster_?”

Tony rolled his eyes.

“Fine.”

“_Yay_!” She smiled at Peter, happy. “We’re getting a hamster, Peter.”

Since he knew that a hamster was what she’d had in mind in the first place, Peter shook his head, amused.

“We’ll go find you one this weekend. Right, Tony?”

“Yep.”

He’d lost the bargaining, fair and square. It might have been more annoying, since she was _five_, but he was also proud of her, since it was _Alex_, after all. Of course she was a shrewd negotiator.

Looking pleased with herself, Alex turned her attention back to her dinner and finished eating. Then, while Peter did the dishes and worked on his homework, she and Tony went through several websites, looking for the perfect type of hamster – and all the equipment it was going to need.

“Bedtime, sweetheart,” Peter finally announced, having FRIDAY turn off the web to enforce the order.

“Awww…”

Alex pouted, looking adorable, and Peter tapped her, gently, on the nose with a fingertip.

“That is _not_ now you show you’re mature enough to have a hamster…” he pointed out.

She smiled, and jumped to her feet.

“I’m going to bed, right now.”

“Brush your teeth, first,” Peter reminded her, smiling. He watched her vanish into the bathroom, and looked at Tony. “I want you naked in your bed by the time I’ve put her down for the night.”

Tony just nodded.

><><><><> 

It took a while. Alex was excited, and not quite ready to sleep, just yet.

Peter was patient, though, and cuddled with her, using his own calming influence to finally get her to close her eyes as he read her two stories without even negotiating. Eventually she dozed off, and he kissed her temple, lightly, slid out from beside her and covered her, tucking the Captain America teddy against her side.

Closing the door to her room, he got himself ready for bed – for some time with Tony, first, of course – and then headed for the master bedroom.

“She’s asleep?” Tony asked, from his spot in his bed.

Peter nodded, locking the bedroom door behind him and then shedding his clothing as he walked to the bed. He stopped at the edge, and waited for Tony to push his blankets back and crawl over to him, immediately reaching for Peter’s cock.

The younger man took a step back, however.

“Apologize.”

“I’m sorry,” Tony told him, immediately.

“For?”

“For being jealous.”

“You know I’m not leaving you to go to Jenna’s.”

“I _know_.” On his knees on the bed, and now somewhat leaned back, his rear resting on his heels, Tony’s body was on full display for Peter, who stepped forward and stroking his fingers down the billionaire’s chest, and then his belly. “I need you so much, Peter,” Tony whispered. “I don’t like thinking about her having you. You’re _mine_.”

“Suck me, Tony,” Peter ordered.

Tony did what he was told, leaning forward, now on his hands and knees, taking Peter into his mouth without a word. Peter guided the pace, his hands on the back of Tony’s head as he fucked his mouth, slowly at first, and then with more vigor.

Tony had had plenty of practice by then, and was extremely adept at taking Peter deep, relaxing and sucking him down at whatever pace Peter set. Eager to swallow the first load of cum, he tightened his lips around the shaft and made a disappointed noise when Peter pulled back, his cock slipping from Tony’s eager mouth.

“Get the lube.”

He scrambled to obey, reaching into the drawer of the stand next to the bed and pulling it out, and then reached for Peter, again, his cock throbbing and eager to take the young man’s ass. Peter took the tube from him, though, and kissed him, lovingly.

“Turn around, Tony.”

“What?”

“Turn around,” Peter repeated, with another soft kiss, before he pulled away and gently guided the older man into the position he wanted him in. Still on his hands and knees, but now facing away from Peter, who nudged his knees a little, making his legs part even more, opening him wide. “We’re going to change things up, a little,” Peter told him, coming up onto the bed, as well, in between Tony’s thighs, sliding a hand along his hip.

Tony trembled, feeling exposed, and loving it – even while he felt a shiver of nervousness.

“Peter…”

“Who do you belong to?” Peter asked, running his fingers along Tony’s crack.

“You.”

“Right. To do whatever I want,” he said, reaching for that thick rod that was hanging between Tony’s legs, brushing the ball sack that practically begged to be fondled. “Right?”

Tony groaned.

“Yes.”

He stroked him a few times, admiring him from this new angle and leaning over to press a kiss against one of Tony’s ass cheeks.

“You’re so sexy, Tony.” Peter lubed his fingers, and slid one along Tony’s crack, finding his puckered hole. “So tight…” he added, his finger entering Tony for the first time.

Tony arched against the invasion, gentle though it was. He brought his head down, which pressed his ass up, a little more.

“Oh… shit. _Yes_.”

Peter began to play with him, using first one, and then two fingers to stretch him, preparing him, even though he’d never done this to someone else before. He’d seen it a million times – and had had it done to him enough times, now, to know how it was going to feel for Tony.

“I’m your first?”

“Yes.” Tony was moving in time against the motions Peter was making. “Please.”

Peter’s cock twitched, and the younger man bit back a moan of his own as he lubed himself up, heavily, and then guided his cock along Tony’s slick ass.

“Ready?”

“Yes.”

Peter pressed himself forward, leveraging his entry to be as gentle as he could. He remembered how the first time had felt, and he wanted Tony to enjoy it. Wanted to see him writhe with pleasure. He cooed to his lover as he steadily invaded him, gentling him with touch and with loving words of encouragement as he hilted inside him, and then held himself still for a moment, both of them savoring the completely new sensation.

“You’re mine, Tony,” Peter told him, hands on his hips, now, as he pulled carefully out a few inches and then eased back in, once more. “All mine.”

“I know.”

The older man’s hands were grasping the bedding, his entire body trembling.

“I’m not leaving you. Not for Jenna’s cougar mother, or for anyone else. I have you. I don’t need or want anyone else. You’re everything that I need. Understand?”

“Yes…”

He groaned when Peter began thrusting into him, the rhythm gentle, but becoming more demanding at the same time.

“No more being jealous,” the younger man told him, snapping his hips forward, sharply, for emphasis – making Tony bite back a moan of ecstasy and arch back against the incursion. “I don’t like you grumpy. Understand?”

“Yes… please… I’m sorry, Peter.”

Still deep inside him, Peter, leaned over Tony, catching his hair to turn his head and kiss him, softly, before he turned his attention back to what he was doing. To the attitude adjustment that had clearly been needed, but was going to be enjoyable for the both of them, as well.

Peter’s hips were pumping, now, driving his cock deep into Tony’s tight ass with each motion. His hands on the older man’s hips would pull him back to meet each thrust, his balls slapping into Tony’s each time, wetly.

It was amazing. Not something he’d want to do every time, because he thoroughly enjoyed having Tony doing the same thing to him, and wasn't going to give it up, but it was good.

And good for Tony, too, Peter decided, as he watched the older man tremble under him, rocking back against his thrusts.

Peter reached around Tony, his long arms helping him find the other man’s cock, and start working him in time to what they were doing, and Tony moaned into the blankets and his hand went to his cock, too, covering Peter’s as they both began to jerk him off, together.

“That’s it,” Peter whispered, hoarsely, his climax building and his balls beginning to tighten. “Fuck my hand, Tony. Feels good, doesn’t it? Feels so right?”

“Yessss…” a long, drawn out whimper that was muffled by the bedding announced Tony’s orgasm, and Peter felt his hand getting slick and the shaft he was holding tighten and tense.

He bit back his own grunt of satisfaction as well as he could, and his cock slammed home, exploding inside Tony and painting him for the first time with another man’s seed. Peter let his cock go, bringing both hands back to Tony’s hips for a few final thrusts, just to make sure there wasn't anything left to give him, and then they collapsed onto the bed, with Peter still covering Tony, like a scrawny, trembling blanket.

“You did so well, Tony,” he praised him, finally pulling out of him and turning him, so he could cradle the billionaire in his arms, lovingly. “You’re so good. So obedient. Aren't you?”

Tony shuddered, happily, content to be held, and ready to sleep.

“Yes. Whatever you want, Peter. _Anything_…”

Peter kissed him, softly.

“Get some rest, honey,” he whispered, already feeling himself falling asleep. “You’re going to need it.”


	11. 11

“You look tired, daddy,” Alex said, cheerfully, the next morning at breakfast.

Tony smiled.

“Because I _am_, Bella,” he told her, reaching over and touching her nose. “I didn’t sleep well.”

“You should have had Peter tell you a story.”

He raised an eyebrow, and nodded.

“That’s a very good idea.”

What really had happened was that Peter’s libido had won out over common sense and the young man had woken him twice during the night, parting Tony’s legs and making love to him, repeatedly. And thoroughly. Tony’s ass was sore, and Peter was walking a little oddly, that morning, as he brought their breakfast to the table.

Peter smiled; his expression amused.

“I’ll tell you a story, tonight,” he promised. Then he turned his attention to Alex. “Finish your breakfast, sweetheart. I want to talk to your teacher when I take you to school, this morning, so we need to leave a little earlier.”

“About what?”

“What we’re going to need for your hamster when we get him.”

Her eyes lit up and she turned her attention happily to her meal.

Tony rolled his eyes, but Peter was only amused. A hamster wasn't going to cause that much of a wrench in their schedule and lives. And it would be a lot easier to handle than a puppy.

“I’m staying home today,” Tony told Peter as the young man sent Alex into her room to get ready to go to school.

Peter smirked, looking fairly pleased with himself.

“Sore?”

“Yes. A little.”

“Feeling better, though?”

“Definitely.”

“Good.” He ran his fingers through Tony’s hair, lovingly. “I didn’t hurt you?”

“No. It felt good. I needed that.”

“Yes, you did.” _He_ did, too. “I’m going to skip class, today,” he told Tony. “When I come home, you’re going to bend me over the couch. Got it?”

“Yes.”

><><><><><>< 

The hamster was a little guy. Alex wanted to name it Harvey, but Tony pointed out that the school hamster might be jealous if she named her home hamster the same name, so she elected to name it Fuzzy. He wasn't too much of a disruption to their schedule; hamsters didn’t require a lot of special care – although he did have a hamster ball that was tinkered with a little by Tony until the thing was blue toothed in and FRIDAY was able to direct what direction Fuzzy went when he was out and about in the apartment.

Peter and Tony doted on the little girl, but they both put their foot down when she said she wanted Fuzzy to sleep with her. This caused a little rebellion, but it was quelled when Tony pointed out that if she rolled over on him she might squish him in the night, and that was the end of sleeping with Fuzzy – although Peter now found that he was obligated to read the _hamster_ a story at night, too.

Tony smiled at that, and things settled in nicely.

Peter continued to keep the household even-keeled. Alex would cry, occasionally, on rough days when she would feel the loss of her mother profoundly, but she was a good-natured child and Peter (or Tony) would hold her, comforting her until she was ready to go on with whatever had been interrupted by the emotional outburst.

Tony was a bit tougher a nut to handle, but Peter didn’t hesitate to put him into his place when it became necessary to. Most evenings would find the older man with Peter’s cock in his mouth, focusing his energy on pleasuring him as many times as Peter deemed it necessary before he’d finally tell Tony to lube him up and fuck him, in one position or another.

A few times, though, Tony would get moody, or petulant, and would find himself on his belly, legs spread as Peter drove deep into him. He was larger than Peter, and was stronger than Peter, but they both knew that Peter was in charge, and Tony liked it that way.

><><><><><> 

“You look tired…”

Peter nodded, not denying it.

“I am. A little.”

Since they hadn’t done anything too exotic in bed the night before, Tony knew that it wasn't because of any nocturnal activities. Peter had had him suck him to completion and had then done the same for Tony, who had fallen asleep almost immediately afterward.

“Feeling alright?”

“No. Not really.”

Alex looked up from her toast, alarmed.

“Are you _sick_, Peter?”

Sick was a scary word for a child who had already lost her mother to that word.

He was quick to reassure.

“Maybe a little bit of a cold,” he said, brushing his hand along her hair. “A lot of people in my physics class are coming down with it – and it’s the right time of year for it. No worries, sweetheart; I’m fine.”

Tony brushed his palm along Peter’s forehead.

“Why don’t you stay home, today?” he suggested. “I can take Alex to school.”

Peter didn’t even argue, which told Tony that he really _wasn't_ feeling well.

“Yeah. I appreciate that.”

Tony finished eating, but threw a couple worried looks Peter’s direction, watching the younger man as he toyed with his own breakfast, and then shooed Alex away to go get her face washed and her backpack.

“Is it anything serious?” he asked, softly.

Peter smiled, shaking his head.

“It’s a cold, Tony. Nothing more.”

The billionaire didn’t look convinced.

“That’s what Marie said…” he reminded Peter.

><><><>> 

“I could stay home with you.”

Peter smiled, touched by the offer, and understanding the concern he saw in Tony’s expression.

“It’s okay, Tony. I’m fine. _Really_.”

Alex came over to the sofa, where Peter had settled. She handed him her Captain America teddy bear.

“Here, Peter… So you’re not alone.”

The young man smiled.

“Thank you, sweetheart. Have a good day at school. Okay?”

“I will.”

Tony hesitated, and Peter knew that he wanted to say something – or do something – and wasn’t able to because of Alex. Peter smiled at him, and waved him away with a hand.

“Go on,” he said, allowing his expression to show him just how he felt about Tony. “I’m just going to camp out on the sofa, here, with Ameriteddy and maybe get some more sleep.”

“You’ll call me if you need anything?” Tony asked, bringing a comforter from his bed to make sure Peter didn’t need that.

“Absolutely.”

They left – although Tony was still reluctant – and Peter covered up and went back to sleep.

><><><><> 

A cool hand on his forehead woke Peter, and he opened his eyes, sleepily.

Two sets of concerned brown eyes were looking back at him, and Tony moved his hand from Peter’s forehead – and it was immediately replaced by _Alex’s_.

“How do you feel?” The billionaire asked.

“I think a little better,” he lied. “I slept most of the day.”

Tony knew that, because he’d checked in with FRIDAY several times to see what Peter was doing, not at all adverse to using the AI’s presence to make sure that Peter didn’t actually need anything.

“Do you need anything?” Tony asked.

“I’m okay.”

“What do you. Want for dinner?”

“I’m not very hungry.”

Tony frowned, but Alex spoke up, first.

“You have to eat, Peter… please?”

The little girl looked worried, and Peter could understand why. Her mother had lost her appetite right before the end, and he felt his heart break when he noticed the unshed tears that were making her brown eyes bright.

“Alright, sweetheart,” he said. “But only if you make me magic soup. Your daddy knows the recipe.”

She smiled, and it was echoed on Tony’s expression, as well. The older man tucked the blanket around him, warmly.

“I’ll start dinner in a little while. Go back to sleep.”

“Can I sleep with Peter?” Alex asked.

“Not right now,” Tony told her, before Peter could say no. They didn’t want the little girl to catch his cold if they could avoid it. “Later, maybe. We’ll let him keep _Ameriteddy_, for company for right now.”

“He’s right,” Peter agreed. “Besides, if you’re with me, then you can’t help make my soup. Right?”

“Right.”

She went to change out of her school uniform and Tony brushed his hand once more along Peter’s forehead.

“You’re pretty warm.”

“I’m fine, Tony,” he assured him. “I’m just going to sleep a little while longer.”

Tony leaned over and kissed his temple.

“Just out of curiosity, what kind of soup is _magic_ soup?”

“Chicken noodle, please.”

“Gotcha.”

He touched his cheek again, and Peter closed his eyes and went back to sleep.


	12. 12

He roused when dinner was ready, and rather than allow either of them to worry, Peter got off the couch and joined them at the table. All the sleeping that he’d done really had helped, though, because while he felt fairly miserable, he wasn't as tired as he’d been throughout the day.

As they worked their way through soup and bread (and some chicken nuggets for Alex) Peter asked both of them what they’d done that day.

“I told Jenna’s mommy that you were sick,” Alex said to Peter.

He glanced at Tony, just to gauge the older man’s reaction, and was amused at the way those expressive brown eyes rolled, slightly, but otherwise didn’t even bat an eye.

“What did she say?”

“Nothing. Just that she could come be your doctor.”

“Oh.”

Tony looked more amused than annoyed, just then – and Peter was glad, because he wasn't feeling up to any kind of attitude adjustments, just then.

“She _won’t_, though,” Alex told them both, reaching for another roll. “She isn’t a doctor. She sells houses.”

Peter laughed.

“Well, good. I don’t need anyone else taking care of me, really. Not when I have you.”

“And _daddy_,” she added, pointedly.

Tony met his gaze, then, and Peter felt a wash of heat go through him that had nothing to do with the slight fever he was running. The man’s eyes were just beautiful. And the love in them, just then, was all for him.

He nodded.

“And daddy,” he agreed.

When dinner was finished, Tony told Peter to go get in bed (his, not Tony’s – unfortunately) and he would do the dishes.

Alex followed Peter into his room, and then into the bathroom where she was put up on the small counter and watched while Peter brushed his teeth, her brown eyes watching his every move.

“Do you want me to give you a bath?” she asked as he was washing his face. “Mommy used to do that when I didn’t feel good. I remember.”

Peter gave her a sad smiled, and wiped her cheek with his wet cloth, loving her more and more every time she said or did something so kind.

“That’s sweet of you to offer,” he said, kissing her forehead. “How about you read me a story, instead?”

Her eyes lit up, and she grabbed his hand, using it to swing down off the counter.

“I’ll go get a book. You go get in bed.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

He walked out of the bathroom, just as Tony was walking into the bedroom.

“Why does she look so excited?”

“Because she’s going to read me a story,” Peter explained, walking over to the bed, where Tony was standing, the blankets already pulled back.

“Can I stay?”

“Of course.”

By the time Alex had ‘read’ a couple of stories to him, Peter was certain he was probably one of the most pampered sick people in the city. Not only was the five-year-old reading (more by memory than actually knowing the letters and words) to him, but she had tucked herself up by his head so he could see all the pictures, as well.

Tony was settled beside him, as well, on the other side, with his hand under Peter’s blanket where Alex couldn’t see it, lightly brushing the younger man’s side as his daughter practiced her nursing and reading skills. Both of them smiled when she finally closed the book with a snap, looking pleased with herself.

“The end.”

“That was _amazing_,” Peter told her.

“Do you feel better?” she asked, hopefully.

“Much, much better.”

“Good.”

“Go brush your teeth and get yourself ready for bed, too,” Tony said. “I’ll come read to _you_ in a minute.”

She nodded, leaned over and kissed Peter’s cheek and clambered off the bed.

“Good night, Peter.”

“Night, sweetheart. I’ll see you in the morning.”

They both watched her leave, and Tony slid his fingers along Peter’s forehead.

“Still warm.”

“Colds don’t go away with a little magic soup and a story,” Peter pointed out, catching his hand and holding it against his lips.

“Think a blowjob would help?” Tony asked, his eyes dark as he ran his gaze along Peter’s body.

The younger man chuckled.

“I think there’s one way to find out,” he said. “Go take care of your daughter, first, though. I don’t want to be interrupted because she wants a glass of water or something.”

><><><><>> 

Peter was sick for almost a week.

Between them, though, Alex and Tony took it upon themselves to nurse him back to health, and they coddled him. As much as a billionaire and a five-year-old could, anyway. Which meant a _lot_, really.

Tony took the week off, completely, wanting to be close at hand if the younger man needed anything, causing many of those in the tower who didn’t know who Peter was to roll their eyes.

“He’s the _baby-sitter_, right?”

“More of a nanny.”

“Not worth so much time off – Stark could hire a temp to take care of his daughter – and the nanny, really.”

Of course, none of them dared say it where someone higher up – including (and _especially_) Tony Stark – might hear them.

Stark didn’t notice – and wouldn’t have cared if he had. He was fairly busy, after all.

In the morning, he would get up earlier than usual so that he could help Alex get bathed, dressed and ready for school, and then would make breakfast for all of them. Peter would come to the breakfast table and eat with them, reassuring the little girl that he was absolutely fine – even though Tony watched him carefully to make sure he never looked like he was taking any turn the wrong direction.

Then Peter would hug Alex, and Tony would hustle him back to bed before driving Alex to school.

If Peter was asleep when Tony returned, the older man would do the breakfast dishes and then go join his baby-sitter in the guest room bed, gathering the slight form into his arms and cuddling with him while Peter slept. If he was still awake, Tony would simply forgo the dishes and join him in bed.

They didn’t do much physically – blowjobs _weren’t_ a cold remedy, it turned out – but neither minded. The intimacy was still there, and it gave them a chance to simply be with each other.

><><><><>> 

_“Peter!”_

Heads turned at the happy cry, and the young man standing in the door of the classroom smiled, scooping up the little girl who came running over to him.

“Hi, sweetheart.”

A few of the parents came over, as did Alex’s teacher, who was also smiling.

“Peter, it’s good to see you. Feeling better?”

He nodded.

“Yes, thank you.”

“Alexandra has been very worried.”

The young man smiled at the little girl, who was happy to be getting picked up by Peter, which meant that he must be better, her hands were holding his light jacket, tightly, and it was obvious that he was going to be carrying her out to the car.

“Yeah, but I’m fine, now. Right, sweetheart?”

“Yes.”

“Come on,” he said, brushing her hair back from her pretty brown eyes. “Your daddy’s waiting. We’re going to have special dinner to celebrate me feeling better.”

“Fuzzy, too?”

“We’ll bring him home a doggie bag.”

><><><><><> 

Tony _was_ waiting for them.

They walked into the apartment, and the billionaire was dressed casually, wearing jeans and a sweatshirt. Which made Alex smile, excitedly, because that meant that they weren’t going someplace formal.

She was smart enough to have that figured out, by now.

He hugged his daughter, kissing her cheek, noisily, and making her giggle.

“Good day?”

“Yeah. _Peter_ picked me up.”

Tony smirked, but made sure Alex didn’t see it.

“He _did_?”

“Yeah. And _he_ said we’re going for special dinner.”

“We are. Are you hungry?”

“Yes.”

“Go change.”

“Are we going to _McDonald’s_?” she asked, hopefully.

“Maybe…”

With an excited squeal, she ran into her room, and Tony turned his attention to Peter, who recognized the concern in his expression.

“I feel fine,” he assured him. “Definitely well enough to handle McDonald’s.”

Tony rolled his eyes.

“Only _Alex_ would be excited going there.”

They both knew, though, that the little girl put up with a lot being the daughter of Tony Stark – and that included the fact that she didn’t get to go out in public nearly as much as she would have liked.

“Will you feel better if I say _I’m_ excited, too?”

There was an amused snort.

“No.”


	13. Epilogue

As evenings went, it was relaxing. Dressed in low key clothing; jeans and a sweatshirt with a ballcap to hide his features a little, Tony wasn't as recognizable as he was in his expensive suits – or, of course – the _Ironman_ suit. They took Peter’s car, mainly because it was nondescript compared to Tony’s flashier and more expensive ones, and ended up at one of the McDonald’s that was further from their apartment. Mainly because it had the playland that Alex could climb in and through.

Which she _did_, of course. With Tony and Peter watching from the closest table, she found a few other children and played tag with them while they waited for their food. Then Peter went to fetch her, chasing her down when she became playful and wanted to be caught – since Tony was a bit larger and would have potentially been stuck on the spiraling slide.

Shrieking with glee and hanging upside down from Peter’s strong grip on her ankles as he carried her over to the table, she smiled at her father and settled in to eat a cheeseburger and fries, pointing at various little kids as they were summoned by their parents, as well.

When she was finished eating (mostly) she begged to be allowed to go back and play on the toys, again, and Tony shooed her off. They weren’t in any hurry to go anywhere, after all and she was close enough that they could keep a close eye on her.

“She has you wrapped around her cute little finger…” Peter said, watching her pull her shoes off, again, and then looking at Tony.

The older man shrugged, not denying it.

“You’re right there on the next finger over,” he pointed out.

“Whaaaat? No, I’m not.”

Tony just smirked. He knew better.

>><<><><>< 

Alex fell asleep on the drive home. No surprisingly, since she’d run around non-stop while Tony and Peter had lingered over their own meal. It was Tony who carried her from the car, changed her into her pajamas and then put her to bed. She roused, though, during the process, and watched her father with an odd expression that Tony couldn’t quite read.

“Something bothering you, Bella?” he murmured, softly, pulling the blankets up over her.

“Peter’s like Mary Poppins, right?”

“Like a nanny? Or magical?”

“He’ll leave us when we don’t need him anymore?”

Tony nodded, feeling a slight pang at the thought of not having Peter with them.

With _him_.

“He’s not going to _leave_. He just won’t be your baby-sitter, Bella. When you’re a teenager and you’re moody, and rebellious, and filled with that angst that is going to make me want to lock you in a barrel until you’re through college, Peter’s the one who will be there as your advocate.” Well aware that the word was too big for her, he corrected himself. “Your _friend_. He’s going to remind me that you’re a strong-willed, responsible young woman, and that I can’t sit on you and hold you down when you’re ready to try out your wings.”

“What wings?”

Tony rolled his eyes, amused with himself for being too philosophical with her. It was easy to forget that she was five, sometimes.

“Just trust me on this one, okay? Even if he’s not baby-sitting you, he’ll be here for you.”

“And for you?”

“I hope so.”

><><><><><><> 

Peter looked up when Tony joined him on the sofa with a heavy sigh.

“Everything alright?”

“Alex is afraid she’s going to lose you.”

The young man frowned.

“Not because of my cold…?”

“What?” he realized what he meant, and shook his head. “No. McDonald’s was a good idea. It proved to her that you’re healthy, again. You were right.”

“Then, what?”

“She says when she doesn’t need you, you’re going to leave her. Like Mary Poppins.”

“Ah. You set her straight? I won’t be her sitter, anymore, but I’ll still be around?”

Tony nodded, turning his body toward Peter.

“I tried. But I found myself worrying about losing you, too. Damn near cried.”

“That wouldn’t have been the most reassuring thing to do in the middle of that conversation,” Peter pointed out, smiling, gently.

“I don’t want to lose you, Peter…”

“Is she asleep?”

“Yes.”

“Come here.” Tony moved closer to him, scooting right up against him, and Peter kissed him, tenderly, while running a hand along his jawline. When the kiss ended, Tony licked his lower lip, watching the young man, and Peter guided his hand to his lap. “You need a distraction.”

Tony scowled.

“I need _reassurance_.”

“Get on the floor, Tony. Now.”

The older man looked like he wanted to protest, but he didn’t. Instead, he did as he was told, and shifted off the sofa. Peter moved, opening his jeans, but not pulling his cock out of them. That was Tony’s job, and the billionaire knew it.

“FRIDAY, if Alex gets out of her bed, warn us.”

Even as he was saying it, Tony was moving between Peter’s knees, dipping his head to mouth Peter’s cock through his boxers.

“That’s right,” Peter crooned, watching as Tony’s mouth took him in, underwear and all, and feeling the older man’s tongue against the head. “Put that perfect mouth to use. Don’t take too long, though. I want you to get me off, Tony.”

Tony nodded, pulling back, now, and freeing Peter’s cock. He stroked him a few times, and then set his hands on Peter’s thighs and took him into his mouth, bobbing his head, easily, taking Peter’s cock into his mouth and using his lips and tongue to get the young man hard. When Peter made a soft, approving noise, Tony redoubled his efforts.

“So good,” Peter told him, softly, his fingers going to Tony’s thick, dark hair. “You’re so good at that. You make me so hard.”

Tony whimpered, and drew Peter in deep, feeling the younger man’s cock throbbing against his tongue and the head brushing against the back of his throat. Not wanting to prolong the pleasure – mainly because they were out in the living room and not safely locked in the bedroom – Peter gave himself up to the sensation and was soon unloading into Tony’s mouth, his hips jerking as he climaxed.

Tony swallowed him, and then took care to make sure he hadn’t missed any as he cleaned him off with long, lingering licks that traversed the shaft and then the head of Peter’s cock. The younger man finally pushed him away, gently, and tucked himself back into his jeans before bringing Tony into his arms, almost across his lap.

“What makes you think you’re going to _lose_ me?” he asked, softly, kissing Tony and tasting himself on those sweet lips.

“What happens when I don’t need you?” Tony asked, almost pouting. “You’ll leave me. Like _Mary_ _Poppins_.”

Peter chuckled, and rocked Tony, lightly, much the same way that he would Alex, if she needed comforting.

“It isn’t the same, Tony,” he reminded the billionaire. “_Alex_ needs me to get her ready for school, and to remind her that she needs to feed Fuzzy. She’s only going to need me for a few more year – maybe a little longer.”

“_Probably_ longer.”

“_Maybe_.” He kissed Tony’s ear. “Your needs are a lot more complex. You already know how to dress yourself, and what work you should bring home. What _you_ need from me is to keep you focused. To keep you in line. To take charge of you. Right?”

Tony trembled.

“Yes.”

He hadn’t known he needed it until Peter did it, but it was very much the case.

Peter petted him, stroking his fingers along Tony’s cheek, loving him with his eyes and with his touch.

“You’re going to need me for far longer than Alex will, I guarantee. And you won’t lose me until you’re _ready_ to. Understand?”

“Promise?”

“Of course.”

It was a promise that he’d already made, after all. Just not to _Tony_. Now wasn't the time to explain it, though. The loss was too fresh, still, and Marie had suggested that Peter make sure that Tony was well and thoroughly indoctrinated in the idea of being Peter’s before he brought her name up. Peter had agreed.

It had been one of the last promises that he’d made to her; to take care of Tony. The last being to take care of _Alex_.

“I love you, Peter,” Tony told him, softly.

The young man smiled, feeling his heart soar in happiness.

“I love you, too, Tony. So very much.” He kissed him, again. “Now, go get ready for bed. I’ll be in in a minute.”

Tony got up, and headed for his room, and Peter watched, feeling his cock twitch, slightly. He was going to work him hard that night, just to make sure Tony slept well. And because being sick had put his libido on hold for a while. It was back full-force, now, and Peter was aching to have Tony inside him.

“It’s a rough job,” he murmured, getting up, as well. “But someone has to do it.”

And he was so very glad that that someone was him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! a different dynamic, but one that I had fun writing. Hope you enjoyed it - even though it isn't my usual bread and butter  
If you care to join my fledgling patreon and make a donation: https://www.patreon.com/neuropsyche  
It's new, but you can request your own stories, there, if there's something you want to buy, or you can always make requests. No purchase necessary, of course - I'll always write


End file.
